Naruto Uzumaki: Friends on the other side
by supremebandit
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has hada rough life, but now he has friends who will help him, a litte overpowered Naruto... but humoous like all the others
1. Chapter 1

**This is my try with the friends on the other side, this shall be a whole new fiction but it will make up for me not swapping Kiba and Naruto in my other fiction, so while I do this one, allow me to point something out, none of you ever review to give me opinions... obvious, but I feel I could point it out to help me, I ask for your opinion on my stories, not how to improve my writing... also, for those who have trouble reading my fictions cause you can't tell where I stop narrating, and where they start talking, I shall inform you, I place three spaces between them... considering hitting enter twice everytime I wish for someone to speak, when I already do that when I change speakers, would increase the size of the chapter... and that would get tiring to listen about everyone saying my chapters are seaming shorter, considering I would complain about that as well... I really don't prefer stories like that, but some aren't that bad, I just deal with it when it's a story I wanna read, but I will not be doing that with my stories, I am sorry, but if you look above, then you will notice, there is a capitol A, and a small capitol A, clicking the big one increases the size of the letters... that might help, but either way, this is the first chapter to Naruto Uzumaki: friends on the other side**

**enjoy...**

**====three years after Kyuubi attack, two weeks after Naruto got kicked out of orphanage====**

Naruto was walking around the village, he was told he had to learn to live in the harsh world alone, or he was never gonna amount to anything... although the owner of the orphanage had a long and well thought out speech, that both of them knew was full of BS. But back on track... Naruto had been introduced to the real world harshly, mainly cause the drunken bastards that saw him while he was looking for somewhere to sleep, thought it would be fun to show the brat how adults spend their time... and if you can't guess what happened... for the sake of keeping this fic rated Teen, you can ask in a pm

Naruto was miserable and alone, and he was feeling like crap,considering the other day he was beaten with a broom for getting too close to someone's lawn... although the lady who did it had to walk a block back home... which confused the boy greatly... and it made him mad, he was now sitting down in an alleyway, waiting for someone to come and hurt him again, he had given up, he just wanted to be left alone, but no one ever did, and so, when a couple grown men walked into the alley he was in, Naruto glared at them, and he kept glaring at them, even while they mocked him.

That's when he heard something in the back of his head, although it seemed dark and suspicious, he listened

'I have a way out' Naruto doubted it, but he would listen anyway 'I have friends that could help you' now Naruto was curious, what friends would a voice in the back of his head have? But as the men became annoyed with being ignored, and pulled out kunai knives to deal with him, he just shrugged and accepted the help 'and now, my friends, are your friends from the other side'

and just like that, Naruto's shadow morphed and stood up, which confused the men, considering the boy didn't, but as the shadow punched the man on the right, and said idiot started bleeding, the other two men started attacking, but something stranger happened

from the ground appeared an orb, and Naruto grabbed it, and pulled a staff out of the ground, the staff went to about his waist, which was really short, but everything worked out, considering something stranger happened, the bricks on the wall started to look like faces, weird faces, and they sang...

"are you ready?"

the man who got punched was the one who replied

"ready for what?"

"are you ready?"

and with that, a giant head appeared behind Naruto, as several shadows came from his mouth, all three the men tried to run, but as they ran, they fell to the ground, and when looking at their shadows, you would see that they were being dragged to the giant head, and they were sucked in, all the while screaming at the top of their lungs in fear

what chunnin, junnin, anbu, and the Hokage all saw when they arrived, was a wall with three faces on it, and their names written right bellow them, almost like a grave, and then they saw a little boy, sitting off to the side, holding a black cane, that was stomach high on him, dressed in rags, and sitting there, as if he was waiting for something, Hiruzen Sarutobi, picked Naruto up, and took him to his office, where Naruto slept the night away

===next morning===

Naruto woke up to yelling

"that staff obviously belonged to one of our husbands"

a pink haired banshee... how fun, the brunette seemed smart at least, the gray haired man in the weird get up seemed stupid though

"i shall have him inform me of how he got it when he awakens then, and if he did steal it, I shall hand it over to you"

"you do realize he will just lie about it right?" never mind, the brunette was just as much a bitch, just less loud

"and you don't think I can tell when i'm being lied to?" the boasting gray haired man sounded stupid...

"i got it from my friends" the little boy's answer concerned the Hokage, confused the white haired idiot, and annoyed the two grieving widows weren't there three guys my friends ate?"

that got the attention from both old men, the Hokage taking charge

"what friends are you talking about Naruto-kun?

"i asked a question first, and it is polite to answer a question, and it is deemed rude to answer with a question" the old Hokage raised an eyebrow

"the reason there are only two wives here, is because the third man that was there, had no wife"

after nodding, Naruto seemed to take the situation seriously "well, I mean my friends on the other side, when the three men came at me with the intent to kill, my friends came and saved me, they stopped the bad men from coming to hurt me"

"may we meet these friends of yours?" after shaking his head "why not?"

"they can only be summoned by the use of my staff"

Sarutobi handed the boy the staff

"and now I need to learn how"

the gray haired man had enough of waiting "listen boy" which was silenced when Naruto's shadow looked like he was playing with a yo-yo, when Naruto wasn't, causing said idiot to blank

"who are you anyway?" no answer... "hey!, i'm talking here!" that got the younger geezer's attention

"i am the great and mighty, Gallant Jariya! The desire of all women, the envy of all men, and I am also the author of the best novel in the world, Icha Icha Paradise!"

the women both went from wanting the boy dead to wanting the idiot dead... tells you how much said idiot is hated by women...

"so you are the idiot who wrote the damn books my husband read instead of sleeping with me?"

both male adults blanked "huh"

"what books you talking about?"

Jariya was looking at the two widows with caution, so intently actually, he never felt it when his pocket was opened and a book was lifted out of it... and Naruto grabbed it, and considering he couldn't read, he just looked at the pictures... which were too mature for this fiction...

"how is this entertaining?" all four adults looked at the boy "a bunch of girls without clothes? What is so entertaining about that?"

Jariya was angered, first, the boy got the book from him, then he insulted it... "they are not girls you fool, they are hot gorgeous women!" more glares from the widows

Hiruzen on the other hand didn't think Naruto should be getting into that stuff, so he walked over to Naruto, Naruto just ignored the man and placed the book in his pocket...

"that book isn't for little boys Naruto" Naruto shrugged "Naruto..."

"the voice in my head says he likes it... he asked me to keep it for another time, he is the one who called my friends from the other side to come save me"

"Hiruzen backed off "alright then, we don't want to anger your friends" he looked to the other adults "right?" and three nods later, the Hokage, Jariya, and Naruto were all in the office, Naruto held his arm out and summoned a deck of cards to look at, they seemed to be tarot cards

"where the cards come from?"

"my friends on the other side say they never lie... they say I can do with them as I please"

Hiruzen and Jariya were skeptical "if they do not lie, then why not see if you can tell if Jariya lies or not?" Jariya stepped up to him

"well, state a fact"

"not all my books are perverted"

Naruto quickly shuffled the deck, and when Naruto drew the top card, the card was a royal crown

"so what book did you write that wasn't perverted?"

"it was called the giutsy ninja"

Hiruzen decided to state what he found out "so, as long as you shuffle and draw the card, it will tell you when someone is lying?" Naruto nodded "that is great for interrogators, what else can you do with them?"

"i can read your future" Jaiya got a perverted grin

"what about love fortunes?"

"i could"

Hiruzen saw where this was going "no Jariya, you can't take Naruto out of the village"

"when did I say I wanted to?"

"when I realized you wanted to use his new powers to con young women who want to know where to find true love, into posing for your books"

"but what about my research? It would be ten times easier than it is now if I had this kid helping me"

"i don't want to leave anyways, i'm gonna stay here to become a ninja, and prove I can make it in the real world, I hate to be used, and I hate to be told what to do, so I refuse to be used by you"

"then I shall pay you for your services"

both Naruto and Hiruzen asked the same question at the same time "how?"

"by training you young lad, and then I shall bring you back in time for the graduations at the academy, then you can still become a ninja, and under my training, you shall become one of the best, and you shall also be able to learn to use your powers to the fullest. Now, go pack your things, we leave tomarrow"

with a nod, Naruto walked out the door, and walked down the streets, back to the alleyway he was found in, to get his little bag of stuff he had, too bad on the way there, he ran into a little commotion...

===meanwhile===

a Kumo nin was sneaking out of the mansion he was in, although the fact the room smelled like lavenders, and there were stuffed animals in it as well.

Looking at the facts, you could tell that this was not his room... and if you couldn't... please go to a therapist, you may thank me for the idea later... I hope

why would a grown man have stuffed animals?

Anyways... the man also had a bundle on his shoulder

the man ran for the wall

the man jumped over the wall

the man spotted a small boy with a strange stick...

pop quiz: what is the natural action a person would take, when a man is jumping down on you when you have a staff in your hands?

Use your new found powers to extend the staff, and nail whoever is jumping you...

if a man is jumping down, meaning he is upside up, and a staff extends upward, where is the staff gonna hit?

As the man was descending, Naruto panicked, and extended his staff to try and save himself, so as the man was falling from the 15 feet high wall, and Naruto planted his staff firmly on the ground, the staff extended and nailed the man right where the sun don't shine...

And when a man is hit in the groin, his first reaction is to grab himself... dropping whatever, or in this case, whoever, they were holding... following this path, the cargo of the unknown 'rapist' was falling on the little boy, and landed with a thud, knocking said little boy down, and gravity was not so kind to the man on the stick, seeing as how the staff leaned towards the wall, pinning the man there...

===meanwhile once again===

Hiashi Hyuuga was pissed off, as he jumped out of the gateway, only to stop and look carefully at a vaery strange scene...

leaning against the wall, was a staff of about 10 feet, give or take a few inches, a man was pinned to the wall with said staff, due to the staff being partly in the ground... but what truly was gruesome, was the fact that there was blood, dripping from the man, down the wall, obviously from a crushed pelvis... ouch does not cover it...

but on the ground was his little girl, as well as a boy, and the girl was laying on the boy, almost in tears, while the boy seamed scared... and so, when Hiashi looked at the boy, he widened his eyes and got ready to attack, and launched himself at the boy, said boy was getting up, and what none of them saw, was the pissed off look, as well as the painful grunt, the man made when he removed himself from the staff, so as Hiashi moved to attack the boy, the Kumo nin dropped down from his place on the staff, and decided to kill the boy,

'I was gonna be the one to start up the byakugan in Kumo dammit, how can I if I can't make babies?'

Naruto did something reasonably productive... the shadows around Naruto converged and pulled him and the girl into them, and just in time, as Hiashi started to thrust his hand forward, so when the two kids were out of danger's way, the genderless person fell in the pathway of Hiashi's attack, which blew up his heart. And so I don't get asked questions, Hiashi aimed at a standing Naruto's head, and the poor Kumo dude landed in a crouch, so a full standing Naruto, came up to the man's chest, while the man was crouching down... alright, back to the story

Hinata looked at what her father did, and then Naruto spoke

"i feel sorry for that guy"

Hiashi almost nodded, till he remembered, this boy just traveled by shadows

"how did you do that?"

"i have friends on the other side..."

Hiashi glared, what friends? "whatever, come Hinata, let us return to our home, seeing as this boy doesn't seem to be trying to kidnap you as well" Hinata nodded, and she turned to Naruto

"thank you for saving me" and with that, Hinata gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran to her father, blushing like mad

"Do not get into that habit Hinata, you should focus on becoming stronger, unless you wanna give every single boy that saves you a kiss for the rest of your life"

Hinata blushed crimson, and had thoughts of the blonde boy saving her again and again, and every time, she gave him another kiss, and then it developed into a kiss she seen her mother give her father on his birthday... and she blushed a darker shade of red, and she started thinking of a scenario, where he kissed her, because she saved him... and she was about ready to feint until the boy spoke

"well, I need to go get my stuff, goodbye"

Hiashi rose an eyebrow, why would the boy be going to get his stuff, that is until he realized he was standing there for a few good minutes pondering, as the boy was walking the other direction with a bag tied to his now short cane, and the cane resting on his shoulder

"where are you going?" Hinata was curious why her savior was leaving, maybe he was running away, and just happened to be passing by and saved her by accident?

"i actually have nowhere to live here, but some weird porno writer dude is gonna take me away from the village for a bit to train, then i'm coming back for the graduation at the academy, good luck becoming a ninja"

and with that, the boy left

"does he mean Jariya of the sannin?"

Hiashi was curious, and he even felt like asking the Hokage about it tomorrow... maybe...

===and with that, I end the first chapter===

**I would ask what you all think, but I just might have the next chapter up before you even have read the first author note, cause I have it fresh in my mind, and I doubt I will be able to sleep**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just up and I already have the second chapter coming out... wow, why didn't I just put it as one whole chapter? Oh well, I couldn't just allow me to put them in the same chapter, cause I never stop before 7 pages, and I do not stop till I reach a significant cliff hanger, or till I feel like stopping oh well... on to the chapter**

**===the academy===**

"alright class, we have someone joining us for the next week, and he was off on a training trip for the past several years, so don't ask me questions about him"

'how did he know we wanted to ask questions?'

A boy now entered, he wore a sleeveless, orange long coat that went down to his lower back and split at the middle, the flaps heading down to his knees, the orange slacks covered his legs, the light weighted, black boots seemed to just fit him, his black under shirt seemed to match with his outfit, he also had spiky blond hair, and walked with his cane, which raised eyebrows... one was brave enough to ask

"what is with the cane? Have trouble walking?" too bad the dog boy didn't ask nicely

so when he received a nice smile, he also got hit in the back of the head, by no one...

"how did?"

"you were rude, so I hit you in the head, got a problem?"

Sasuke Uchiha did not like it when people showed more power than him, so he did what ever he decided was best for the situation, he demanded answers

"how did you do that" it was not a question, plain and simple, the Uchiha demanded to know, and it annoyed Naruto

so the simple answer was a one finger salute... leaving everyone in shock, and several fangirls pissed off... poor souls... which souls that is aimed at is totally up to you... Naruto has his friends, but who wants to fuck with a room full of fangirls? Not me...

"alright class, Naruto, please take your seat so we can continue our class"

===meanwhile Hokage office===

"he has been able to learn to give accurate readings without fail, he can command up to thirteen shadows from his friends, and he is a human lying detector, also, he can consciously make his staff extend to about 20 feet"

Hiruzen was now intrigued, being able to detect lies was a challenge, for any ninja, even the Yamanaka required to use their jutsu to do it, but this boy could tell with just the flip of a card

"he unlocks these powers by giving his friends on the other side, souls, though if he has to kill them anyways, why call it a bad thing?"

that was true, as a ninja, you were expected to kill, and if you have to kill them, might as well get as much out of it as possible... right?

===back to class... damn===

Naruto learned fast he hated school, especially when everyone glared at him, Sasuke caused he ignored his demands for answers, Kiba cause he was hit by him and didn't know how, the girls cause he insulted Sasuke, the boys out of fear of the two top taijutsu experts, one knowing a fire jutsu... but one girl was looking at the boy with admiration, she remembered the spiky blond hair, and the powerful staff, and Naruto remembered her by her lavender smell and her lavender shaded byakugan eyes, mainly cause normally, Hyuuga had paler eyes, while her's were a shade brighter than the rest, and only someone who truly looked would see it, and he found them beautiful

and so Naruto decided to take the seat next to her, seeing as the only one who would sit next to her, was the other class weirdo, the bug boy, Shino Aburame, girls thought his bugs were creepy, boys hated his logical attitude, the boy never went overboard, he did the bare minimum that allowed him to be average, he never showed off, and he was always by the book, never broke or even bent the rules... boring

but today, things were gonna change

"alright, today, marks the beginning of the exams, today is physical exams"

two boys gave out dark chuckles

"just remember, tomorrow has the mental exams for you, then the jutsu exams the day after"

I am gonna skip the mental exams, which is the written tests, there are five, their village history, the other village's locations, and their ties to them, weapons, cause you need to be able tell the difference between the many weapons used by different villages, so you can tell who killed your partner, then it's lunch time, they come back and do a test about jutsu and their types, that they should know by then, then they go into legendary figures, and I have less knowledge than Naruto does with tests... I would go brain dead from Ibiki's test... poor me

and so Iruka took them all outside, was ordered around

"Iruka-sensei" the demanding voice of an Uchiha became rare after the massacre, and so, now a days, when you hear it, it is always Sasuke

"what is it Sasuke?"

"i want to have my match against Naruto"

"alright... Kiba Inuzuka, please come and spar with Sasuke"

"i said Uzumaki"

"i know what you said... and you speak as if you had a choice in the matter, you could have asked nicely if you could spar Naruto, but you tried to demand that I, the sensei, should just let you spar Uzumaki as if you decided, and so, for demanding your superior to do something, you don't get to have your way, the first lesson you should have learned from me, was you take orders from those of higher rank, I am a chunnin, while you are a student. So, till your either a. a junnin, or b. incharge of a mission with me on your team, you take orders from me"

Sasuke looked pissed, and so, to defuse the situation, Naruto stepped up

"if you would Iruka-sensei, if you do not allow Uchiha to fight me, then he will just stalk me till I fight him, besides, this way, you can keep things under control"

Iruka sighed "fine, get into the ring" Kiba refused to move though "Kiba, did you not hear our compromise?"

Kiba growled as he left the ring, but at least he could watch the new dope get killed by the Uchiha

Naruto tossed his cane to Hinata as he walked into the ring, while Sasuke walked in right after him, and so with both looking at each other, Sasuke in his clan taijutsu stance, Naruto, with his hands ready to block any attack

"you should have kept your stick dope, you could have used it" Naruto smiled a friendly smile and nodded to Iruka, Sasuke nodding as well

"begin"

and with that, Sasuke jumped at Naruto, but what happened shocked a lot of people, Naruto had not moved at all, but Sasuke was stopped, then he lurched back, as if he was uppercutted, and Naruto stood up, straight, and his cane floated over to him from Hinata, and he just stood there, both his hands on his cane as he stood there smirking at Sasuke(you know how he is, think Ficilier, when he is just standing there in front of Naveen and Lawrence, as the fat one calls him a riffraff right before his song)

"how?" Sasuke wanted answers, and all Naruto did was look down, the few that followed his eyes, saw his shadow flipping Sasuke off, and Sasuke was one of them,

Sasuke was pissed off, so he rushed Naruto again, and in a burst of adrenaline, Sasuke was behind Naruto, what a certain Nara did, was get down on one knee and make a strange sign with his hands, and he knew, you could not outrun a shadow, but, if that shadow had a mind of it's own... it was impossible to stay away from as well, for every Nara knew about shadow manipulation, due to it being their bloodline, and now, Shikamaru was at an obstacle that he wanted to look over, the first answer was if this Naruto Uzumaki was actually a Nara, but if so, how could he manipulate his shadow to that degree, considering the limits it was breaking...

Nara could use their chakra to manipulate certain perimeters of their shadow, speed, length, and size, the direction was how focused they were, it didn't use their chakra, the faster, bigger, and more directions all raised the required chakra, the more chakra you had, the larger the limits, but the shadow always lead straight back to you, it was your shadow, and as your shadow connects to another shadow, it gives you a bigger shadow, allowing you to add that shadow to your own, and as it goes, the bigger your shadow, the greater the distance with using less of your chakra, also explaining about his father's body builder Nara joke, intelligence does not help your humor, and logic seams to hurt your humor...

but Naruto's shadow seamed to not even stay next to him, allowing him to fight Sasuke at a distance, and it didn't even look like he was focusing

while the Nara was going over his and Naruto's jutsus, Sasuke figured out to fight the shadow, he had to use his shadow, which he figured out after he punched the ground for the fourth time, and got kicked in the ass three, the fourth he managed to block, but he kicked the shadow back, and to try to end the fight, he rushed Naruto, too bad Naruto didn't just focus on his shadow's power, but when the shadow gave the equivalent of a smirk, as it took on the pose Naruto just got out of, the shadow decided to watch the show, confusing the Nara further, considering, it was as if the shadow was a sentient being, rather than the blonde's shadow

Naruto saw his shadow relaxing when Sasuke rushed him, so he let his staff go, and as it sunk into the ground, forming into a shadow of a snake, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's fist with his real hand, and sending a kick right to the Uchiha's jaw, needless to say, Naruto was no more a pushover than his shadow

"my shadow gains in strength as I gain in strength" that info shocked everyone, while making Kiba a bit angry

the Inuzuka pride themselves on their tracking ability, as well as their powerful nin dog partners, they worked hard in order to allow both human and animal to be powerful, they have to spend half of their time training with their dogs, and the other half on their own physical strength, but here was someone with a partner, that increased in strength as he did, if Akamaru gained as much strength as he did when he trained his own body, then he and Akamaru would be on the top already, he would be able to dance around everyone here, but it wasn't like that, if he focused on himself, then Akamaru would become weaker than him and they would not be in synch, but if he focused on Akamaru's training, he would not be strong enough to keep up with him, so being pissed off about that little fact is quite reasonable... I think

"the only real difference between fighting me and my shadow, is my Shadow is easier to hit, but harder to see, I'm easier to see, but harder to hit"

"as if, it was a pain in the ass to even get one hit on your shadow, and as long as I can see you, I can hit you"

suddenly, Sasuke had to jump back as Naruto came down with a kick. Jumping forward Sasuke tried a drop kick of his own, but was shocked when Naruto just twisted to the side, avoiding it, and followed by a few flips, allowing Naruto to land next to his shadow, then a voice that surprised everyone spoke

"while Naruto-san's shadow moves along the ground in an almost 2-D fashion, Naruto himself is able to move in a full 3-D fashion, it's easier to see Naruto to fight him cause you only have to look at him, but when fighting his shadow, if you lose sight of his or your shadow, you will be unable to hit it, although, as long as you can keep an eye on both shadows, you can aim at it with your own, and plant a hit, but it's speed allows it to be able to keep from being in the same place for too long, Naruto-san on the other hand, does not have the speed or the distraction that his shadow does, but he does have more room to move in, is that right, Naruto-san?"

"that's right, as long as we live in the 3-D world, I will be able to move out of the way of your attacks, and as long as my shadow can move freely throughout the field, it is almost impossible to keep track of, and now that we have seen our separate powers, how about our combined powers?"

Sasuke began to sweat, he should have let the loudmouth Inuzuka fight the dope first, at least Kiba had Akamaru to help him, Sasuke had no help at all

so when the dope and his shadow moved in to attack, Sasuke did the only thing his mind could think of at the moment

"fire style: grand fireball!" the reasons Iruka had not stepped in when Naruto had his shadow helping him, was because Naruto's shadow was not using chakra, meaning, it was part of his style, he could not call using the shadow a jutsu because of that fact, and he did not use hand signs, so he could not declare it as a jutsu for that fact as well, but, Sasuke was using hand signs as well as chakra to use a jutsu he proudly claimed to know, and has proven to know several times, bragging about knowing it even, but ninjutsu were not allowed in a taijutsu test, but when the jutsu was used, there was no stopping it, and as Naruto looked on as the jutsu came at him, he smirked, and several of the more observant ones, were the only ones who saw it

the fire from the jutsu surrounded Naruto and Hinata screamed his name, while everyone else looked to see a scared Sasuke with dull eyes and breathing hard, averyone noticed, Sasuke realized he bit off more than he could chew, and he panicked, and when the fires died down, there was nothing but burnt ground, and Sasuke was shaking, everyone saw he looked shocked, when Iruka sighed in relief, someone spoke

"i guess I should have expected you to panic huh?"

everyone slowly turned to see Naruto standing on the edge of the ring, in his starting position, both hands on his cane and everything, everyone was shocked, and then curious

"how?" Sasuke had to know, he thought he killed him, but now he's standing behind him as if everything was just a stupid genjutsu, and by the looks on everyone's faces, and the tears on Hinata's, it effected them as well

"my shadow dragged me into the shadows, and allowed me to get out of harms way in time, it has more useful powers than just kicking your ass you know"

Sasuke had found a whole knew level of hate, he hated his brother for what he did to their family, but he hated this boy just as much, cause Naruto seemed to have powers and abilities to be able to fight and most likely beat his brother, Sasuke needed the powers this boy had, and he asked himself who he had to kill to obtain them, wondering if he killed this boy, if his shadow's powers would transfer to his own

"but this match is yours" that surprised everyone, until they all looked at Naruto's feet, and saw he overshot, and had his foot out of the ring

"no! You are gonna tell me how you got your strength!"

"my friends"

"what friends?"

"my friends on the other side"

"so their dead? Then you give me your power"

"i cannot, I don't have the ability to give you the power"

"i need that power to avenge my clan"

"not my problem, if you want to use my powers, then you will have to talk to my friends, and I don't have a means to communicate with them yet, so go play with your stick that you keep up your ass"

"i am not gay, I just hate fan girls, and the only girl here that is not a fan girl, is the Hyuuga, and she wouldn't even give me very powerful offspring"

every girl looked hurt at those words, but then again, they were ninja so they could prove they were worthy to bare his children... but it still hurt... but they all thought Sasuke was so cool when he said it...

Hinata didn't give a damn about the Uchiha, she was however crying tears of joy that her Naruto-kun was safe...

Iruks smiled "i guess i'll call this one a tie" he got curious looks "Naruto may have stepped out of the ring, but Sasuke was disqualified for using a jutsu, and before you ask about Naruto's shadow, I sensed no chakra, that and without using hand signs, it can't be concluded as a jutsu, also, it was more like him fighting Sasuke with an unknown fighting style, or since I said it was a full battle experience, than Sasuke could have had help from a partner if he had one, but Naruto's shadow is more like a ninja tool, like his staff, instead of a partner, and tools were allowed, and any fighting style was allowed as well, so I would say that Kiba would have been more suited to fight Naruto than Sasuke"

as Kiba grinned and Sasuke scowled, Naruto had to burst Kiba's bubble

"unless I called on the help from my friends on the other side" as he got curious glances, and one scared one that seemed to be slowly walking away from him "my friends have more shadows to allow me to use, mine is just always with me"

Shikamaru was now wide eyed, Naruto was no Nara, there was no question about it, having your shadow do what Naruto just had his do was one thing, but being able to summon multiple shadows that could do things like that was just unheard of, and Shikamaru did not see a way to defeat that kind of power(tells you how much power Facilier had huh?)

====back to the Hokage office====

"i might also mention something else, the boy is at a level I only dreamed of when I was his age, he is a hidden prodegy, if he had stayed here he most likely would have lost it to insanity, forced to lose it from all the beatings and then the stubborn idiots that you call teachers, would have hindered him further by not teaching him properly, he learned the rasengan in a week for crying out loud"

"you taught him the rasengan? He learned it in a week? How could anyone even learn it in a month, let alone a week?"

"he also wrote three of my books..."

Sarutobi looked at Jariya with a raised eyebrow

"he wrote out the story, and when he finished, I went through and added all the adult scenes, we split the money from them, and it has been that way ever since the first time he did it, although thanks to him, I have a whole new type of books, they are romance novels"

"i wondered where those came from"

"well he has one of all the romance versions, while I have a copy of both the romance and the smut versions, he even started going through and creating romance versions of my old books, he is quite the romantic, though he had the best teacher there is"

"well no matter, he has a way to make money, and he has an apartment, when you give him these keys" Sarutobi threw Jariya the key ring with two keys(one is a spare) on it

"well, I am gonna go check up on my old teammate"

"which one?"

"the teme, and don't worry, Naruto knows how to get the books he writes to me, and then I go and get both his and mine published"

"alright, good luck"

===back to school===

Naruto was bored, he had been sitting through who knows how many pathetic fights, and they all went on for about ten minutes, it was like watching two male nerds fighting... I mean slapping towards each other, and I say male nerds, cause no matter what, when females fight with no rules, there is hair pulling, biting, and even the occasional clothes tearing, and it gets hot, but the females here weren't allowed to do stuff like that, mainly cause of their age, but come on, this was getting pathetic, especially when one of the clans fought, being Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and even Chouji. He had no chance to be entertained by the Uchiha, considering he fought him

"so which chick you gonna hunt little buddy?" the voice surprised everyone, and when Iruka stuttered, and fell over on his ass, everyone was curious

"the one I told you about is the one standing next to me"

"she's cute, and now, as you all probably wondering, I am the Gallant Jariya! The envy of every man, the desire of every woman, and the famous author of the famous Icha Icha series, and co-author of the famous romance novel series Heart's Fortune, as well as the current toad sage of Mount. Mokyobu"

several girls looked at him curiously, and there was a puff of smoke, as both Jariya and Naruto were on a frog in strange poses(think Jariya's pose, with both them back to back, and Naruto has his can in his right hand, Jariya is facing the left, while Naruto is facing the right(from their point of view))

"and I am the Shadowman, Naruto Uzumaki, fortune teller, shadow master, co-author of Icha Icha, and author of Heart's Fortune series, I also am the second in line toad sage of Mount. Mokyobu"

everyone raised their eyebrows at the ridiculous duo, and Sasuke had to ask

"did you two rehearse that?"

"well yeah, why?"

"it looks ridiculous"

both Jariya and Naruto were now off in the corner, moping, yet no one saw them move, until they were already over there

"i thought you did great with it" Hinata decided to try to cheer them up "but it did seem a little cheesy"

Naruto and Jariya both stood up, turned around, and Naruto hugged Hinata, and Jariya pulled out a Heart's Fortune book, it was orange, like Icha, but instead of the circle with a line through it, it had a red swirl, but like the Icha series, it had it's number on the side(in here, the Icha series, as well as Naruto's book has it's series name, as well as it's volume number on the side, I don't think there is anything on the side in the anime though, so just go with it)

"for actually liking our little performance, you may have the latest release from Naruto's series. If you were grownup and a guy I would have given you one of mine, but this is signed by both of us, and it even has gold pages(one of the ones that looks gold when it's closed, my mom has a Harry Potter one like that, I can't remember which one it is though) pretty huh?"

Hinata took the book, and opened to the first page, she didn't put that book down all day, she was hooked, she even had tears in her eyes several times

after the whole scene with the orange book and the introduction, Naruto handed Jariya several folders, everyone assuming it was for their books

later that night, when Hiashi asked Hinata about her choice in books, when he assumed she was reading an Icha, he was scared of his daughter when he tried to take it from her, reasons?

a. women in general, are scary, when you try to take their romance novels

b. when you are hit in the groin with a brick that came from nowhere, that alone scares a guy

c. having your manhood threatened for going after something, is even more scary with the byakugan active

so Hiashi would talk to her the next day and find out then, as he walked her to the academy, with Hanabi, and Neji, maybe embarrassing her would get him some answers, and when Hanabi agreed to help, he knew he would know where she got the book, and considering he knew about the little orange book, considering he had a couple, actually he even had one of each himself, that he read every now and then, he had one of the branch family go buy them, and they are sworn to secrecy, but as a reward, he also allows them to buy a copy for them as well... didn't that member mention something about a new series?, he couldn't recall due to telling him he didn't care about anything but the Icha Icha, so he would just simply ask his daughter to tell him, and if she didn't, she would be embarrassed every morning for the rest of her academy days

====next morning at the academy====

Hinata had been annoyed, Neji was pissed off, and even Hiashi was having a bad time, Hanabi on the other hand, was the cause of all three their stress, Hiashi's problem? It's his fault

"so big sis, what was that book you had the other night?"

Hiashi was mentally laughing, if Hinata would not let him see it, then why would she talk about it

"it's a side series to the adult smut series Icha Icha, it's called Heart's Fortune, it is co-written by the author of Icha, but it's actually written by my new classmate, I was nice to Jariya-sama, and Naruto-kun yesterday, and to say thanks for complimenting their introductions they worked so hard on, they gave me this book, and it is just a romance novel father, Naruto-kun explained that he writes a romance novel, and Jariya-sama takes them, writes a smutty version, and has both books get published under both their names, he explained he did it that way cause he doesn't have the connections Jariya-sama has, and he has no way to get his own book published, he also is not allowed out of the village, and who would mess with a sannin's mail?"

"another sannin?" Neji had a good point

"they would just assume it was smut, especially if it was to or from pervy-sama" the blonde in the strange jacket and cane caught them all by surprise, none of them sensed him "allow me to introduce myself, I am the author of the hit series Heart's Fortune, and toad sannin-in-training, glad to meet you, father, sister and brother of Hinata Hyuuga, I assume?"

"i am her cousin, Uzumaki-sama" Neji sounded more like forcing himself into saying that, but when Naruto frowned, he was getting angry on the inside, figuring this boy thought it below him to talk to a side branch member

"i hate the caged bird seal, and I apologize to you for having to deal with all those sick, twisted, pedophile, perverts"

"excuse me?" Hiashi was boiling, Hanabi was in shock, Neji was surprised, and Hinata seemed scared of her father

"would you not call old men who want to force their own cousins, nieces, and nephews into slavery, anything else?"

Hiashi had no comeback

"i mean, why the control, there is a seal that does the same thing without the killing braincells thing"

"what seal are you talking about?"

"pervy-sage said he made a seal with the help of the fourth, that sealed up the byakugan after death, the only difference with the two seals is the fact that the current one fries the braincells when a main branch member activates it"

"if you have a copy of this seal, I shall converse with the clan elders about it"

Neji did not get his hopes up, why? He agreed with Naruto, about what he called the main branch family...

"since you were so kind to hang out with your nephew, I will go ahead and assume you are not a pervert like the rest of you adults"

Hinata and Hanabi both giggled at their father's expression, while Neji almost smirked at the man, poor Hiashi was getting picked on by kids everywhere he went

===end of the chapter===

**alright, according to the open office . Org that I use for these fictions, this chapter is ten pages long, and I would like to inform you all, that the next chapter will start off on the third day of the gennin exams, also, I would like to thank you all who reviewed this fiction already, although when your the first one to do something, and you do it good, it's impossible to not be the first one to do it good... I like the compliments, and I appreciate the support, but I have a question, yes or no, should Naruto get an Orange top hat? I like top hats, but Naruto's main features are his eyes, scars, and his hair, should I hide any of them? I shall let you all decide, and this time, actually give me a vote, should I leave his outfit how I have it, or add and/or change it a bit? I do think it doesn't matter, so I seek your advice**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, and as I said, this will start at the end of the graduation exams, and the only one i'm gonna show dealing with his jutsu will be Naruto, mainly so I can show you how he makes up for jutsu when he doesn't really use them, so here is another chapter**

**===academy room I don't care which, you pick===**

Naruto was staring down Iruka, and the man was waiting for Naruto to do the three jutsu, so Naruto tapped his cane, and fifteen shadows revealed them from no where, and they all began to rise from the floor and stand there, all looking like Naruto, except they all had pure white eyes, and when Naruto opened his eyes, so were they

"15 clones, now the transformation"

The shadows all started to swirl around Naruto, and when they were done, standing there was an exact copy of Jariya, although he was a bit more serious then the one Iruka knew... alright, so the facial expressions needed some work, but all in all, it was perfect

"Now do the replacement"

The shadows swirled around again, and when they were done, Naruto just stood there, and Iruka snapped the ruler on his head, but the ruler went straight through him, and he melted into a shadow

"Swapping places with a shadow? Impressive"

Naruto nodded, excepted the headband, and left, and was greeted by Hinata when he left, or at least tried to leave, if not for Sakura...

"Hey! Naruto! Did you say you did fortune telling?"

Naruto nodded

"Can you do mine?"

And after a shrug, Naruto holds his hand out palm up, as a deck of tarot cards fly into them from his other sleeve, show off

"Past, Present, and Future"

"First, lets see if you can really tell the future"

"The only way to know I'm telling the truth, is by allowing me to read your past and present. And if I'm right with them, I should be right with your future as well. Take three cards to begin."

As Sakura took three cards, she noticed that they all had a pentagram on them, not a picture or anything, just a pentagram on both sides

Naruto took the cards and flipped them around in his hand as he walked over to a desk,(think when Facilier does when he does his song)

"The cards will only show you blanks, you have to have a connection with my friends, before the cards will tell you anything, they only speak to me"

And with that, Naruto set the cards in a pile on the right side of the desk, and swiped his hand over them as they spread across the desk, (Naruto flips the cards, and it shows pictures that resemble Sakura's memories, exactly like with Facilier, and as he explains them, the pictures change to resemble what he talks about)

"In your past, I see you all alone, the sad little lonely girl, who gets bullied, but when a certain girl came into your life, your life turned around, but when a certain boy came into the picture, your new friend and you went different ways for him"

The card began with a pink haired little girl with several people around her pointing and laughing, but as he continued, he flipped the card again, and instead of pentagram that was on the back, it showed a blonde holding her hand out to the pink haired girl, and then when he flipped it again, it showed the pink haired girl and the blonde both holding a ribbon, as a lightning bolt that started at the two top corners, meeting in the center, a few centimeters above the ribbon, and traveled straight to the center of the bottom, and it had the sharingan eye, in the triangle that the bolt made at the top(was that a good description?)

Sakura was in shock, it was completely right, it even resembled her memories. Everyone stopped to see how well Naruto did, and were all shocked as well

"Your present however, your mind is strong, but your strength ends there, your obsession is at a scary level, and the one who you see as your hearts desire, is cold and cruel... I shall go out on a limb and say almost all of you girls will get this part of the reading as well"

Everyone watched as the card started out with the pink haired girl, now looking more like Sakura currently does, reading a book, with several piles around her, then switching to one of the same pink haired girl having trouble lifting something(use your imagination) then it showed her holding onto a black haired boy, which for some odd reason, had a blue head, then it showed the girl looking at the dark haired boy as he was surrounded by ice,

"And in your future, I see you at a crossroad, on one path there is a broken heart and soul, and on the other there is fear and despair"

As the card showed the pictures, it was the girl with pink hair that seemed to be older than Sakura, with short hair, and she was walking a path that went from the top center, to about the middle where it splits off and heads to the two bottom corners, and as Naruto tells her the first path, the girl is standing in the rain, looking miserable, and then the other one showed a chained up and bloody girl

Sakura backed away slowly from Naruto, and everyone backed away from her

"Your wrong"

"My cards have never lied to me before"

"Do mine"

Sasuke shocked everyone by coming forward, and Naruto smiled

"The future is the exact opposite of the past you know Sakura" he got looks that said 'no kidding'

"The past will never change, but the future is always changing, the question is not why were you there, the question is, where do you want to end up, the cards reveal you path's end, to prevent where your going, you must think about changing your present, just be careful where the present leads you, cause no matter what, the best description of time, would be tree roots, they pass through the ground no matter what, and every now and then, they cross paths, so you may end up back on the path you tried to get off, good luck in finding your safe path. Sasuke, if you want me to read your fortune, then I will need some money"

"You did her's for nothing, but I need to pay? Why?"

"Cause no one believed I could pull it off, and now you believe me, so I can request payment in exchange for allowing you to obtain the answers I can get you"

Sasuke pulled out his wallet, and gave Naruto a handful of cash, not caring how much he grabbed out, and after a couple of shuffling tricks by Naruto, and Sasuke taking three cards, and setting them on the table, Naruto repeated what he did with Sakura's cards, then grabbed the first one

"Your past is very dark my friend, you have seen the loved blood, and you went through it over and over again, not much of a past to speak of huh?"

The card showed a small Sasuke standing alone, surrounded by bodies, and blood, with the mangekyu sharingan eyes behind him, and then there was the same boy holding his head, and screaming as several pictures of different scenes, all dealing with murder, where floating behind him, the one common thing about the pictures, was the same tall dark figure, who was doing the killing, but there were doubles of several pictures, and they looked to be in a huge pile(imagine the pile of pictures you see when you dump out a box of them, except their all facing up)

Sasuke knew what that meant, Sasuke knew that the cards knew he went through watching his brother kill his loved ones, explaining the loved blood, then the repeated suffering and pictures were all the things dealing with the tsukiomi

"Your present isn't much either I'm afraid, the lonely prince, and a thirst for blood, but the wrong blood, now that is curious, the avenger is seeking the blood of a man who didn't do the crime, or was forced to, which one it is, I'll let you decide"

Sasuke was staring wide eyed at the cards, as it went from a picture of him, with a small crown near the top of the card, followed by the same boy, only with a sword, and stabbing someone, but there were three grinning shadows behind the boy, each with strings, and one of them only had one eye, but the strings were attached to Itachi, not him

"Time to foretell the future, the cards tell me you will be cursed, and that curse will lead to a crossroad, one path leading to betrayal, while the other leads to pain, and so, the question still stands, where do you want to end up?"

the cards showed a white snake binding Sasuke, and biting his snake, as an aura came from the two, while it showed the heaven's cursed mark in the background, and he also had the same picture Sakura had, only a different person, the first path showed Sasuke turning his back on a group of people, while the other path showed Sasuke grabbing his neck, while blood was coming from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth

Sasuke glared at the cards

"Explain where the betrayal leads"

"I'll leave you demanding me alone because of your little donation earlier, but demand me again, and I will not be so forgiving, but the betrayal is tied to a snake"

Naruto showed him the snake binding him again

"Find the snake before it finds you, and you will be able to prevent the curse from reaching you, changing your future"

"You give advice to Sasuke-kun but not me?"

"Your crossroad was of your own creation, you must change yourself before you can change your path, but Sasuke will be attacked by a snake, and while that happens, he will end up cursed, so the only way to prevent the curse, is to stay clear of snakes"

"Although" Shikamaru decided to add his two cents "You have to wonder about what the snake means, it's kinda hard to believe that a simple animal could curse someone, but then, you have how many people the snake could stand for, considering there are people who betray their friends, they are referred to as snakes, as well as the snake sannin, then there's his apprentice"

"Wow, it's funny how good surprises could be ruined by a genius, why not just tell him that the snake sannin, Orochimaru has been developing a seal called the curse mark as well"

"You said that on purpose didn't you?"

The deadpanned look Shikamaru gave Naruto was obvious

"Well, when you travel with Konoha's best espionage ninja, you kinda learn a thing or two, and reading between the lines, is sorta second nature"

Naruto left, with Hinata running a bit to catch up, and everyone looked at Sasuke and Sakura, all wondering how much of what Naruto said was reality, and how much was fiction, several taking his advise to heart

===later at the Hokage office===

"That team is obvious, but as Jariya said, Naruto is too powerful to place on a balance front-line team, Sasuke is right with Naruto at the top, so if I placed them on the same team, it would completely over power them. So that means that I will just have to do this then...

===next day at the academy===

Iruka looked at all his students, and goes through his heart warming speech that few if any at all cared about.

"Team seven is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka"

Sakura cheered, Sasuke was still lost in thoughts of the other day, and Kiba and Akamaru were whining about there ears.

"Team eight is Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki"

Silence rained from the team, but from the grin on Naruto's face, the shy smile on Hinata's and the twitch of Shino's mouth, you could tell they were satisfied.

"Team nine is still active, and so, team ten will be the Ino-Shika-Cho recreation, which is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi"

Ino groaned, Shikamaru mumble troublesome blondes, and Chouji just kept eating.

Before Iruka could continue, the door opened to reveal the one and only, Kakashi Hataki, and no one knew what the hell he was doing

"You have time backwards Kakashi, your extremely early, not late"

"Well, you see, this morning I rolled out of bed, and then I couldn't get back to sleep you see, so then I figured I would get ready for a day of rescuing old ladies from trees, and giving fish CPR, but on my way here, I ran into absolutely no trouble, not even a single meow for help, and so, I lost track of time, and thought I was late, but I ended up here now, and as you can see, I could not have been more off about the time, I thought I was late, but in fact, I'm early"

"But since I'm here, might as well spend some time with my favorite old buddy huh? So, I heard you had the Uzumaki kid, right?"

"If you wanna spend time with Naruto, you might want to go find him before lunch is over, him and Hinata, along with Shino have already left for lunch"

===around town===

Naruto decided to get to know his team better, so when he offered his team lunch, they both agreed, and as they were about to order something at a dango shop, when someone interrupted them

"Yo" Kakashi, bad timing

"Hello, weren't you the idiot with the long excuse that was obviously full of BS, that was flirting with Iruka when we left the class?"

"I'm not gay"

"I never said anything about you being gay"

Kakashi deadpanned as Hinata giggled a little bit, and Shino smirked slightly.

"Aren't you the writer of the Heart's Fortune, romance series? The one that is written along side the Icha series?"

"You stalked my team for that reason?"

Kakashi looked sheepish

"How about I pay for lunch, and you can chat with me?"

"Fine"

Imagine I put their talk here, and imagine Kakashi's questions, as well as how much he asked about the book series, as well as Jariya, and Hinata and Shino simply sat and listened, but would talk when talked to, so they had a nice lunch.

===four hours after Kakashi met Naruto/ three hours after they were supposed to meet their sensei===

Kurunai and Sasuke were pissed off, Sakura was Sasuke's problem, and Kurunai was mad cause her team had yet to show up, and yet, she already figured out what was keeping them, considering Kakashi's team was still there, Kakashi was messing with her students, Kiba was sleeping with Akamaru on his head

"Our sensei will be displeased with us" The calm cool voice must have been the Aburame

"The cards say that both sensei and team seven will be pissed, so be prepared to be bitched at Kakashi-baka"

"But Naruto, he is a sensei" Shino had to be a voice of reason

"He lied to us, and I didn't catch it, I should have never let him show me his collection of Icha Icha Paradise"

"But I had everyone of your books there as well Naruto-san, I like them almost as much as I do the Icha series, they are both romantic novels, yours just isn't only for adults"

Kurunai was pissed off even more, so much in fact, she would later proudly claim she did what she was about to do

Kakashi stepped into the room, and had to duck, as kunai went straight for his head

"Good shot Kurunai sensei"

The fact Naruto knew who she was, was questionable, considering she had never met him

"When Kashi-chan decided to make us late, which by the way, his clocks are all three hours behind, I checked with my cards, they said we were late, and before you ask how I know your name, that is thanks to research, the one to train the tracking team was Kurunai Yuuhi, fresh junnin, and the ice queen of Konoha, also one of the few junnin who focuses mainly on genjutsu, as well as one of the few female junnin"

Sakura had a twitch in her eye

"Are you saying women can't be powerful?"

"No, actually, if you have seen as many anbu as I have, you would actually notice, that about 68% of the village's anbu are in fact women"

"Really?" Kakashi was wondering about Naruto's sources

"Well yeah, although it was kinda strange Jariya knew how many women were ninja in the village"

Kurunai seemed to be upset, the damned ultimate pervert knew stuff like that but had trouble finding some stupid traitor? What the hell?

"Jariya-sama is extremely intelligent"

SLAP!!!!

Kurunai was beyond pissed off

"It's smart to know how many girls are in a single village, and what rank they are huh? What about how many women it would take to kill the man who wrote Icha Icha?"

Kakashi's eyes widened

"Naruto-san! Did you just hear what she said? She threatened your former sensei"

Kurunai looked shocked, she was training a student of the legendary sannin? It was possible for her to learn a thing or two from him, especially if the strongest of the three sannin trained him

"I honestly don't really care what you girls do to Jariya, but if you can get the information about where he goes to get his books published, I would be extremely grateful"

Kakashi looked at Naruto in shock

"What? All he did was try to figure out how my abilities worked, and honestly, I am the one who writes both mine and his books"

"What?"

The dark way Kurunai said that scared Kakashi so much, he gulped

"I write the book series Heart's fortune, a romance novel, but Jariya takes it and adds the smut, meaning I do all his work"

Kurunai, Sakura, and Hinata were all pissed off, Sakura because her teacher reads the damn smut, Kurunai, cause said smut was started, and is now being ripped off of her new student's book, Hinata, cause some old damned pervert was stealing her man's great book, and screwing it all up, she liked Naruto's book, and she would honestly want to keep reading it, but to know it's the base of the perverted smut that people like her father read, really gets under her skin.

Naruto was getting tired of waiting and answering pointless questions, and he decided to mention it

"Can we please get our team meeting over with?"

"Alright, team eight, let's go"

And with that team eight was gone, and Kakashi dragged his team away

And so, Naruto begins his adventures as a ninja, and what will happen with his friends on the other side? What are Naruto's secrets? What is Hinata's bra size in the shippuuden? Find out in the next chapter, everything will be answered, actually nothing will be answered, but you will eventually find out... all besides the last question, that I don't have the answer to

**===end chapter===**

**the last bit was a shot a a joke, bad or good? I don't care, honestly, but I must ask, considering i'm getting complaints, does anyone wanna explain how the beta reader thing works, and who wants to be the beta reader? I got yelled at for bad grammar, although it was because of the lack of capitalizing... which I still say doesn't mean much, as well as them not seeing who is talking, and so, I shall go over my other two chapters to see where they went wrong, and try to fix them, for your happiness, are you all satisfied now?**

**Whoever . . . () is, as well as Jasonbobdude, both convinced me to get a beta, dot dot dot more then Jasen, although I don't understand Jason's complaint, but I think he is complaining... maybe**

**Psycho the Hedghog was nice about their complaints, so they gets hugs, and if this author is a she, kisses too, for I am not gonna kiss a dude, . . . could be a name for either, but I am about 90% sure Jason is a boy name, and I have met girls who call themselves Psycho on the net, and I rarely ever check out someone's profile, so if you want me to correct myself on your gender, don't be afraid to point out i'm wrong**


	4. Chapter 4

**I must correct something from the last chapter, Psycho the Hedgehog is in fact a boy... so those of you who placed your bets on him being a girl lose your money, I am glad I didn't bet... so enough with picking on Psycho... if you can call it that, but now onto the chapter, and because I can't remember if I did it for this fiction, I do not own either show for this crossover**

**===at the Hokage office, and yes, I skipped all the other missions===**

Team seven was waiting to get their next mission, and they were all scratched up, because they had to get the damn demonic cat.

"Alright then, next on the list is babysitting, grocery shopping, or..." Hokage

Sasuke had other plans though

"I refuse to do anymore of these damn chores you call missions"

And we all wonder where he gets his plans from... maybe the bad plan hotline? Or maybe there is a website?

Hiruzen Sarutobi did not know, or care, but he felt he needed to inform them of the way the system works... which none of team seven listened to

"Hello"

Naruto had impeccable timing

"Ji-ji-sama? We completed the thirty D-rank missions required to do a C-rank"

"Yes you have, so here you go"

Sasuke would not stand for being passed over

"Why did you give that mission to them and not me?"

Hiruzen was hard to get angry, but this spoiled brat was starting to get on his nerves

Naruto just had to save the stupid genin.

"Why not join us then? In the future we will have to work with each other for missions anyways, so why not get started now? You know, get some practice in before the missions become more serious. It would be better to figure out how we work together with a simple C-rank escort mission, rather then having us work together later on, and mess up an important A or B-rank mission"

Hiruzen was going to add a bit of extra cash to Naruto's pay for stopping the Uchiha bitch before he started demanding around him again. The Uchiha was giving him one hell of a migraine.

Now all they need is for Sasuke to except the perfect logic...

"Fine, I guess that will do"

Sarutobi smiled, happy the brat was satisfied

"You may enter now!"

As both teams looked to see their client, an old man walked into the room (I am really bad at discribing this guy, you all know what he looks like anyways)

"These are the ninja that will protect me? They look like a bunch of super brats, I hired super ninja, and besides, the short one with the cane looks more like a rich civilian, rather than a ninja. What the hell can a three foot tall cane do? It ain't even useful to walk with, unless you're a runt as well"

Suddenly, the three foot cane, went through the wall two inches from the old man's head, and the three foot cane was now a twelve foot cane

"What was that?" the smile on Naruto's face was nerve racking, almost like he would have enjoyed sending the cane straight through the old man's head.

Kakashi decided to try to defuse the situation

"Sir, all of these genin are excellent, and well trained, they are the strongest we have to offer. And as for Naruto, the runt as you called him, he was trained by one of the strongest ninja that ever came from the hidden leaf"

Everyone looked at Naruto, who was still smiling, which seamed evil, at the client, and he has yet to remove the cane from the wall

"Alright" and it was the client who decided to be the bigger man... play at words... "I am Tazuna, the super bridge builder from the land of Waves. I expect you all to protect me with ease, and I also expect you to guard my co-workers as well. Cause without them, I would never complete my bridge."

Kurunai sighed

"You better be happy Sasuke, I had put in a request for a C-rank mission the other day, cause my team was working hard enough to qualify for one, and now, because you were whining, we are stuck sharing with you guys"

Kakashi was sweating a bit, as Kurunai glared at him

"Well Sasuke didn't know that a team requires to do at least 30 D-ranks before requesting a C, but with a co-op mission, the requirement is lowered to 20"

"Yes Kakashi, and my team worked hard in order to get that reward, but your team is getting special treatment and is being allowed to do a C-rank because my team didn't want to deal with hearing your team bitch"

In truth, team eight had reasons for not wanting to work with team seven.

Naruto did not want to hear the banshee screaming for the Uchiha, and he also hated how rude the other two members were

Hinata was actually hoping for some alone time with Naruto, and the more people, the less chances she would have, (Naruto trains with Might Guy, and Rock Lee, to keep himself in top physical condition... would you want to train with them?... I didn't think so"

Shino didn't want to work with them because Sakura's screams disturbed his insects, and she always screams

Team seven didn't want to work with team eight for different reasons

Sasuke thought that the second team would get in his way

Sakura thought they would try to get between her and Sasuke, and thought Hinata would try to steal her man from her

Kiba wanted Hinata, but he didn't want to deal with Naruto, considering he was still pissed off about his shadow partners, and he also wasn't a real fan of his own team either, so if he could try to get Hinata in the same tent as him it would be fine, he could make his move at night when everyone was sleeping...

Sarutobi decided to get the info to the two teams and get them on their way before he was down one rookie team, and junin sensei... He was trying to save team seven from Naruto, at least if they were not in the village when the blood bath happened, they could blame missing nin, not that it would help Naruto's case, the council would still blame him.

"You all leave at the east(i'm guessing the direction wave is in, from the map I remember from the anime) gate in one hour, dismissed"

Both teams went and collected their equipment, and they met at the gate, at the right time, and were all off without any problems, until they walked by a puddle... Weeks after the last time it rained... I don't think that is suspicious... And team eight and Kakashi doesn't either... Actually... They do

Sasuke was trying to ignore Sakura, Kiba smelled someone that was not there, but he never noticed the puddle...

So when two ninja jumped from the puddle, and wrapped Kakashi and Kurunai in a strange chain, which they pulled on and sliced the two junin into a bunch of little pieces.

The moment the nuke-nin made their move, team eight were making their move, Naruto aimed his cane at the chains, and he extended it to a full twenty feet and right through a link.

Hinata activated her byakugan, as Shino got beside Naruto, and then with the help of the shadows around the two boys, and the chakra they were pumping into their arms, they lifted the two nuke-nin into the air.

As the nuke-nin were in the air, they released the chain, except they misjudged the distance they would fly, from being lifted that fast, considering they were prepared to fall on them, and they ended up being thrown into trees

"Watch out for that... ooh, tree" the genin of team eight just had to be polite enough to warn them, even after they were the ones who threw them...

And so, both nuke-nin slide down the tree, hitting every branch on the way down (a knock off of George of the jungle... did I do it right?)

Kakashi and Kurunai showed up and looked at the carnage brought on by the young genin

"Good job team" Kurunai couldn't help but feel proud of her team for dealing with the chunin level nuke-nin, as she smirked at Kakashi.

"Great job in guarding the client team" Kakashi seamed to be trying to give his team a compliment. But since they were still in shock of losing their sensie, the battle was completed, there was no guarding to do, team eight was completely outmatching team seven in teamwork, and team seven was getting pissed off.

Sasuke, because he was not able to fight

Sakura, because Sasuke didn't get a chance to fight

Kiba, he looked weak in front of Hinata

Akamaru is a puppy, he loves everybody... I think

Kurunai never let the smirk drop from her face as she and Kakashi interrogated the client about the nuke-nin.

Sasuke and Kiba kept glaring at Naruto, and Sasuke figured out a very evil way to get revenge, but that would have to wait for when they return to Konoha

Sakura still thought Hinata was trying to show off to Sasuke... poor girl needs a life

Kurunai and Kakashi went to their teams and asked about continuing, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke raised their hand without hesitation, Hinata raised her's for Naruto, and Sakura did for Sasuke.

And so they continue going until they reach a lake, but were halted by the ferryman.

"Not all of you will fit"

Naruto shrunk down his staff, till there was only about two inches of the staff left, and with the staff facing down, he dropped it on the ground, but before the staff hit, it began to float, and Naruto stood on it.

Hinata got on Naruto's back, and Shino sat in a meditative position, as his insects came out and lifted him into the air, and so, while Naruto floated over with the help from his staff, Shino sat on a cloud of bugs, and teams seven, plus Kurunai, Tazuna, and the ferryman, all went over in the boat, all of them amazed by the skills of team eight.

Sakura however, had to ask

"Why don't you have any special flying jutsu, Kurunai-sensei?"

"Because I'm a genjutsu user, and you can't use illusions to float, Sakura"

Sakura just said 'oh' and started staring into the water.

Sasuke was brooding, as usual.

Kiba was even more pissed that Naruto was now closer to Hinata, she was on his back for crying out loud... she should be on his back dammit.

Kakashi was reading his smut... does he ever put that damn book down?

Tazuna was in awe of the ninja's skills...

Naruto couldn't get whatever the two giant lumps that were pressing against his back, out of his mind.

Hinata was thinking about the two strong hands that were holding her ass...

Shino was calm and cool, but he was curious about why Hinata was pushing her chest a bit too hard into Naruto's back, or why Naruto kept tightening and loosening his hands as he held Hinata up...

(Naruto is getting nervous from Hinata pressing her breasts into his back, while Hinata is pushing her chest forward out of natural reflexes of having her ass grabbed, creating a loop)

Although Shino also wondered why no one else noticed Hinata and Naruto's actions...

Needless to say, when they made it to shore, Naruto and Hinata were both flustered, and the shadow that seemed to be laughing at our favorite blond ninja, was not helping.

So they were on their way to Tazuna's home, and on the way, Kakashi shouted for everyone to get down.

And Naruto's natural reflex was to grab Hinata and roll away from Kiba... as Kiba jumped at Hinata to get her away from Naruto... but seeing as Naruto was faster, Kiba jumped Sasuke, and Kiba grabbed Sasuke's ass instead of Hinata's

The fact that Kiba had rolled with Sasuke was even worse...

Sasuke was pissed off, evident by the death glare he was giving Kiba.

The giant sword flying over them and imbedding itself into a nearby tree, told them why Kakashi yelled, although when a man with half his head bandaged landed on it and started talking, two boys became pissed off.

"You do realize there are better people here to lose your virginity to before your die, right?"

"Zabuza Momochi..."

Kakashi knew who it was before the sword even hit the tree, and he had planned some cool speech and comebacks, but he never expected to have to defend his student's sexuality...

And when he saw his students on top of each other...

"There is no way for me to think of a way to think of a comeback for that"

"We are not gay!!!!!" Sasuke and Kiba would however continue to say it loudly and proudly the opposite of what Zabuza was saying

Naruto however was all for insulting them.

"Then why are you two all over each other?"

Team eight all snickers at them.

"why is my team always picked on?" Kakashi was pathetic at the moment,

"Sasuke-kun is not gay! How can he restart his clan with a male huh?"

As Sakura was defending Sasuke, Hinata decided to burst her bubble

"Just because he needs a woman to restart his clan, doesn't mean he has to like women"

Zabuza couldn't take it anymore, he burst out laughing.

Kakashi had to stop this from dropping his reputation even further

"Shouldn't we get to fighting?"

Kurunai saw what he was doing, so to rub salt in the wound...

"Step back Kakashi, my team can handle this, just go and take care of your boys"

Kakashi got a tick on his head as she said that, but when Naruto pointed his cane at Zabuza, it extended and would have hit, if Zabuza hadn't dropped onto the water, but when Naruto followed him, team seven was shocked.

Naruto and Zabuza were walking on water, and Naruto was able to go toe to toe in swordsmanship as well, although Naruto had range on his side... Actually the match consisted of Naruto extending his staff to strike at Zabuza from a distance, while Zabuza deflected the blows...it was quite boring in reality, till Naruto cheated.

Zabuza saw the staff coming again. That trick was getting old, and so Zabuza held his sword up to block the strike, but when he felt the attack hit his sword, he also felt like he got hit in the head. Zabuza blinked, and assumed Naruto pulled a fast one... but as Naruto rushed forward, Zabuza lifted his sword to do a horizontal swing, until he couldn't move his sword, and he was hit in the face with a ball... er, orb... how about the round end of a staff... there is no way that is not gonna sound gay huh?

Zabuza was once again in shock of what happened. How was this happening? First the boy hit him when he blocked, then all of a sudden, his own sword stopped moving in the middle of an attack. What was going on?

"What are you doing? How can you strike in two different places? And how did you stop my sword from swinging?"

"Magic"

Naruto's simple answer did not do anything to satisfy Zabuza's curiosity. But a hidden masked ninja, saw the shadows moving and messing with Zabuza, and so took note of them, as well as trying to remember where they heard the name Naruto from...

Zabuza gained more problems, the brat he was fighting was able to hit him about eight times so far, but every time he went to cut the brat down to size, his sword was stopped by an invisible force. He was officially pissed off, and confused... Maybe he was pissed off because he was confused? He does not see how he could be stopped by this brat, the brat even had the nerve to hold his finger up when the invisible force stopped his sword once. But the fact still remained. How does he do it?

Naruto was getting a kick out of picking on the junin, he pulled this stunt on Kurunai during the bell test, while they went head to head in taijutsu, she would always punch a shadow, and he would punch her, this game was a bit more deadly though, which meant more fun, but he had to be careful, if he played too much, his food would bite back. And this fish had big teeth.

Naruto was also glad his shadows were fast, other wise, he would already be sliced and diced.

Team seven was in shock, Naruto was going head to head with a junin, and it seamed like he was gonna win... the annoying thing was, Sasuke was wanting that power more and more.

Kiba was getting ready to back off until he was alone with Hinata before he tried anything, though if she didn't like it she would run to him for help, so to solve the problem, just make sure she likes it...

Sakura was thinking Sasuke could do better than Naruto.

All complaints stopped as Naruto stabbed his cane down, and followed up by kicking it and watching as it swung up and nailed Zabuza right between the legs... needless to say, all the guys shut up.

Zabuza was actually about ready to throw in the towel, he could not hit this fool, he was able to be hit, and he couldn't stop him... who was this brat? The strike to the manhood took the cake, Zabuza was throwing in the towel... he could not handle this brat, he needed to get the info on how this brat was doing what he was doing.

So when Naruto swung his cane in an upward strike, Zabuza threw himself back, and hit a tree, breathed hard, and tried to get up, when the damn cane was rammed into his right shoulder, actually piercing skin.

"What are you?"

"Me? I'm the Shadowman"

And with that, Zabuza had two needles stabbed into his neck, and a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin revealed themselves.

"Thanks for holding him down"

Naruto checked for a pulse.

"No pulse"

Kurunai walked up to Naruto.

"Any damage Naruto?"

The hunter-nin looked at them.

"Naruto? As in Naruto Uzumaki? The author of Heart's Fortune, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded his head, and the hunter-nin squealed, ran up to Naruto with a book in their hands

"Can you sign my book please?"

Naruto smiled and pulled out a pen.

"Who do I make it out to?"

"Haku... I don't have a family name so, just Haku"

Naruto nodded and signed the book, and after one more squeal, Haku took off with the body of Zabuza, as well as his sword.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What was that all about?"

Naruto turned to look at him.

"Fans always get a little excited around me. I find it rewarding when people enjoy my book, besides, I have female fans, while Jariya has male fans... Can you guess who has it better?"

Hinata looked a little down that Naruto wanted more women to like him than just her, until he continued...

"Women try to kill the authors that write smut, while men don't care about romance novels all that much, so while Jariya has to risk his life to get 'research', I just gotta have a life, or watch other people do romantic stuff. And since I have Hinata, I can find out what romantic stuff sounds good to put in my book, by simply having a relationship"

Hinata brightened up after hearing that, Naruto wanted to have a relationship with her... it was a way for him to do research for his book, but he chose her, out of all the women, he chose her, so he had to actually love her to pull it off, or the plan would fail right? Hinata was happy with this new info.

**===end===**

**Alright, I am gonna wait to post my fanfiction cross over, with my two fictions and cannon, till this story is a good distance into the future, I will just wait till both this and my seals fic are in shippuuden, so you all have something to look forward to, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First I must ask, cause I said I would, but the first question, should Naruto date more than just Hinata... and then who, you all can pick two girls, and they cannot be way too old for him like Tsunade, if they are close enough, I can mess with their age a bit so he can have them, like with Ayane, is like 16 while they are all 12, so I guess she can be in on the voting, Moegi is like 7... five might be pushing it... Hanabi is always arguable on age, that and I can always mess with the age factors with the chicks you all vote on, so the selection is...**

**Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Shion, Shizune, Ayane, Kin, Temari, Haku, or I could try an oc...**

**Haku has already proven to be a fangirl of Naruto's book, Shion is the priestess that Naruto saves from that multiple headed blood black dragon thing in the first Shippuuden movie, Ayane is explained in the top part, Shizune could be added by saying she was younger when Tsunade left with her, so I could make her the same age as Ayane, and with the oc... you can fill out a form and I could add her in**

**Name**

**age**

**hair, color and style**

**eyes**

**height**

**build**

**left or right handed?**

**skills(not jutsu, but skills like what their good at, such as tarot readings, or messaging, or like if they specialize in a certain fighting style or weapon, I shall try to do your oc justice)**

**clothes, this also includes jewelry, and other accessories**

**chakra element, such as with Kove from rightful heir, has lightning, or how Hashirama has water and earth**

**bloodline, such as water plus earth is wood, or you might have an eye bloodline, like Byakugan, but I will not except someone who says they have like wood and the sharingan, or ice and the byakugan, it's either a doujutsu, or an elemental bloodline, not both, that would be way overpowered, and just plain ridiculous...**

**jutsu, this is where all your jutsu you know are, I shall try to use them how I believe they would be used**

**summons, if you have any, like Naruto has toads, or Sarutobi has monkeys**

**summon abilities, such as how being the toad summoner, they let you enter sage mode, or how the snakes give you snake jutsu**

**any weapons you may have, these are the ones you use, not the ones you specialize in, like how Kove always carries his swords on his back**

**weapons abilities, such as how the six Uzumaki blades can soul release and reform their shape and power**

**so if you want me to use you oc, answer the questions, and try not to go too old, I need young hot teens, and remember, if you want your oc to be used, she will most likely end up on a team with either another oc, or my oc, if you all want an oc team in here, I will accept more than just female ocs, it is up to you, but if I add a female oc, then I may need a few more ocs, I shall only go up to using one of my ocs if needed, so if I obtain two, or five ocs, I will have an oc team or two of em in the chunin exams, but I will not accept any votes after I start the chunin exams, so either review or pm me with the info if you want an oc in here. Also, if you do not vote, i shall count it as a no harem vote.**

**Also, if you make your oc too old, like say thirty something, they will get screwed by Kisame.**

**'insert evil insane laugh here'**

**on with the damn chapter already**

**===Tazuna's place===**

Tazuna looked at the two teams that seemed mad about something or other, as they all sat down to eat, why were they mad? Team seven was completely unprepared for a c-rank mission, let alone a b or a rank.

Kiba was mainly mad because there are two rooms, one for girls and one for the boys, but there were five guys and three girls, and so, to fix this problem, the girls voted to allow Naruto to join them in their room, so the boys weren't crowded, (Kurunai and Hinata voted Naruto, while Sakura voted Sasuke) although the argument was funny to listen to.

===the argument===

"I say we allow Naruto to stay with us, he is the most gentlemanly"

"Well I vote Sasuke-kun, cause he is the coolest"

(I assume who said what is obvious)

Kurunai sighed.

"What reasons do we have to eliminate the boys from staying with us?"

"Kiba and Kakashi are perverted idiots" the fact both Sakura and Hinata said that at the same time was almost humorous.

"Alright, and what makes the other three good candidates?"

"Shino and Naruto are respectable and responsible, and not perverted"

Hinata answered right away without hesitation, and Sakura spoke right after her

"Well Sasuke isn't perverted, and he hates everyone!"

Both Hinata and Kurunai look at the girl...

Kurunai had the great plan to save them all.

"Naruto should be the one to sleep in our room with us, due to not being perverted, as well as having a short temper, considering if we leave him with Kiba and Sasuke, they will more than likely rip the other one's throats out, and Kakashi will most likely harass Naruto because of Jariya, Shino is on good terms with them all, but he hates Sakura"

"Why does he hate me?"

Hinata answered

"You scream too loud when startled. And while being easily startled, you also scream really loud, and his insects get disturbed when you scream"

Sakura glared at Hinata as Naruto is the only one left for the spot in their room.

===end flash back===

And Kiba and Sauke were pissed off because what they found out, Naruto had learned to create storage seals from Jariya, so he had a scroll full of food, some fish he and Jariya had caught during their trip, along with some other types of foods, ranging from dairy, to meats, and even some fruits and veggies.

Naruto even had learned to make sweats from someone on his training trip with the sanin.

===flashback===

Naruto was about ten years old and still glaring at the old pervert who was trying to convince a group of girls that he was the man of their dreams... sadly he failed.

Naruto walked over to the women after Jariya failed and looked at them for all of five seconds before smiling a sweat yet painful smile.(one of those smiles that look oh so cute, but at the same time, the person with it just seems to be sad)

"My gramps can't cook"

As Naruto said that, he pointed at the old man who just tried to flirt with them, and they all got wide eyed, with a blonde speaking for the group

"So the old perverted idiot has a grandson? Who would trust that man with a child?"

"Can you teach me how to cook so I don't have to rely on instant foods all the time, considering he burns all the food he makes?"

The four girls who were just flirted with by the gray haired old goat all looked at the little boy, and they all squealed at how cute of a pout the boy had, and so the blonde held his hand as she led the boy with her and her friends, back to her house, the young ladies spending about five seconds to yell at the geezer to not stalk them, until they boy asked if Jariya could be the taste tester for what he makes.

And so, that was a day where Jariya learned his lesson about how to get into a woman's home, and when he tasted Naruto's cooking, he at first almost lost it, but as the day got older, Jariya ended up with an empty wallet from all the ingredients he had to buy, as well as a stomach ache, due to how much food he had to eat, cause Naruto had to get it right before any of the girls had eaten, and Naruto also had four beautiful hot women all over him, and he even had three young teens when two of the women had invited their daughters to help, the little lucky bastard...

Needless to say, Jariya learned a bit, especially after Naruto smirked and laughed at how miserable Jariya was, when he messed up on the first three dishes and added in some of the wrong ingredients, and mixed two opposite ingredients together, two ingredients that would make the dish taste horrid no matter what, what they were, Naruto never told him, but he did tell him he had gotten cooking lessons from three different ladies from the last two villages they visited, as well as cooking lessons from a nice old lady and her granddaughter, from the village before that.

Needless to say, Jariya was pissed off, that the brat held a secret like that from him for so long.

===end of Jariya's bad day flashback===

And now, Naruto got to get cooking lessons from Hinata and Tsuname, he was one lucky bastard, especially when they both hugged him at the same time for getting it right.

Inari on the other hand was mad because he thought they were all gonna die, and he had to say this.

"Why do you even try? You will all just die. Gahto has hundreds of bandits at his disposal, what are you gonna do against him?"

Naruto smiled as he stood up, and walked right up to the boy, and as Naruto pulled out a kunai, teams seven stood up to stop him, and team eight knew he wasn't gonna do anything, and so they stayed calm.

Naruto shocked them all though when he handed the kunai to the boy, and then spoke.

"Then save the fool the trouble and do it yourself"

Everyone looked shocked, team eight cause they didn't expect it, team seven, with Tazuna, Tsuname, and even Inari, cause they didn't think anyone would say that.

"W-w-w-what?"

"You heard me, take the knife and stab me, and each time you miss, I shall give you a reason for how I will not die by that fool's hand"

Inari glared at the blonde

"Why would I kill you?"

"Because if you don't, I will just take my kunai back, and feed your soul to my friends"

The dark aura and the serious expression on Naruto's face, was enough to scare Inari, and so Inari took a step back, and when Naruto summoned a card from his sleeve, he began reading what it said.

"You were bullied, and picked on. Then your father came into your life and helped you get over thinking you were weak. He helped you gain strength by being the hero you looked for, and he was a hero, for he saved the village, and then this Gahto killed him, and he did it publicly, is that true?"

Tazuna, Tsuname, and Inari were all in shock as Naruto made an accurate reading of what Inari's past was like, but Inari was the only one besides Naruito to see the pictures on the cards.

The first picture was of a bit shorter Inari in the fatal position while there were three shadows, with a fourth that looked like a whimpering puppy, being help out of reach of the Inari lookalike, while the three shadows seemed to be laughing. The card then there was a picture of a tall man holding a bundle in his arms(father card) then it showed a strong looking man putting a hand on the Inari lookalike's shoulder. Then the card showed the man helping Inari lift something. Then the card showed the strong looking man in a hero pose while Inari looked up at him(hero card). Then it showed him standing on a down monster, while a group of people cheered for him(town hero card). Then the card finished with showing the same man, being crucified, and a little fat man standing there laughing, as the man was bleeding to death. And all around there were shadows, that seemed saddened behind a tall fence.

Inari looked at the card, all the while crying, and Kakashi had to yell at Naruto

"Naruto! It is cruel to force a young boy to relive painful memories, and we all know that it did happened, cause we all know how powerful and accurate your readings are."

Tazuna looked at Kakashi.

"what do you mean?"

Kurunai answered.

"Naruto has the ability to foretell the future, read your present, as well as see into your past, and those cards are how he does it"

Kakashi added in his two cents

"So when it comes down to a battle of minds, Naruto can rip your heart into pieces with deadly accuracy, and whats worse is anyone who knows him will know he is telling the truth, he can seriously cause damage to those who are innocent, and have been hurt badly, although the only person we know can match the pain he can cause is Itachi, and that's because he has a technique called the tsukiomi, which forces you into a world he controls, and he can make you relive your torture over and over again, for three days, and when he controls time, a second can pass as you relive that memory as well"

Tazuna, Tsunami Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata all looked scared, Shino seemed to be sweating, while Naruto had yet to move from his stare down with Inari, and Inari was shaking when he suddnely stabbed Naruto, and got him in the right side of his chest.

Inari was crying as he watched the kunai sink into Naruto, but saw no blood coming out.

Everyone looked shocked at what Inari just did, but they were even more shocked when Naruto came out of a shadow behind Inari and took the kunai from the boy's hand, and the currently stabbed Naruto shifted back into a shadow.

"Shadows are extremely dangerous things, they just lack the physical energies to take on a physical form, so when I pump mine full of chakra, I can make a clone of myself that can't be dispelled, or killed"

Kakashi and Sasuke were wishing they could do that, Kiba was even more pissed that the dope revealed another 'ability' that made him look better in front of Hinata, Sakura was actually starting to doubt Sasuke's power, Hinata and Kurunai thought Naruto was being cruel...

Naruto had to finish his cool speech though

"Gahto cannot, and will not kill me, so you should stop crying, and continue the fight your father started, cause when you give up, the lives that were sacrificed before then, they would have died for no reason. Your father died to show he was man enough to stand up to Gahto, so if you can't man up to prove Gahto is no man, then your town will just wither away and die. I am positive your father does not want you to see him again so soon, cause seeing you this soon, means he failed in strengthening the resolve of this town."

Tazuna had a smile on his face, while Tsunami was almost crying, but team seven and the rest of team eight were indifferent, while Inari was actually listening as Naruto finished his speech.

"Gahto rules with fear, what we need to get across to him is, a beaten dog may fear you, but the moment you turn your back, he is gonna attack. The only question to ask is if your strong enough to strike"

Inari just looked at Naruto, blinks, then blinks again.

"You truly are an idiot"

Mass face fault

"You actually believe that BS?"

Naruto looked at the little boy, but when he tried to grab his staff, Kurunai had moved it

"You are not gonna kill the client"

"Tazuna is the client, not this brat"

"Close enough"

Kurunai was protecting the little brat, from Naruto, Hinata sighed and walked over, grabbing Inari's hand, she led him outside to the porch.

"Inari, you have to understand"

"I understand that you all have no idea what suffering is, or else he would not be as happy as he is"

"Naruto-kun has spent the first three years of his life completely alone, with no one there to care for him at all" Inari looked at Hinata in shock "Naruto-kun never cries, and he always moves forward, he was also hurt really bad by several adults back in our village. I know what happened cause he told us about it, and then Kurunai-sensei went and clarified it, she also went and dealt with the men who did it to him. He also spent most of his life traveling with a perverted old man who tried to use him to convince young girls like your mom to let him see them naked... So who has had a worse life so far? You have your mom and grandpa, but all Naruto had was a perverted uncle who always left him while he went and got drunk"

Inari didn't know whether to believe her or not, but she looked like she was the sweat and honest kind of girl, so it was logical to believe her

So Inari went inside, and to his room, and he sat on his bed thinking about what the nice pretty girl said...

Hinata went in and sat down, then continued her meal, Naruto was still trying to get his staff back from Kurunai, while Shino never stopped eating his meal, and team seven, Tazuna, and Tsunami, were all actually being entertained by the student teacher battle for the staff.

===end of strange filler chapter===

**this as said at the end, is a short filler chapter, and I did it this way so you all can have the next chapter to vote on who you want in the harem, or if there will even be a harem, so the second thing I should mention is that if you want my oc, who will be different in here, then my rightful heir fiction, really different, for starters he won't be a jinchuriki, or an Uzumaki**, **but the only way i'll use ocs, is if there are two ocs given, either for the harem, or just to get em in, any ocs can be posted, but I will only add the first two entered, after that it's every three, so if someone adds in two ocs, then depending on if someone has added in one before them, then I will use the first one, or if I have two ocs, then I will just wait till someone adds a third for their teami will only use a maximum of six, or a minimum of three ocs, one is already selected, which is mine, so if two people don't add in their oc, mine will not enter the fiction, but if more than five people enter an oc, I will only use the first five I get, so it's first come first serve.**

**At least vote on one of the cannon girls, even if you don't want to, or don't have an oc to enter...**


	6. Chapter 6

**So far as the harem goes, it's a draw at three to three, meaning that I might allow Naruto a three way if a girl gets enough votes, also, another thing to add to your oc is sex preferences... yeah, strange to ask, but there are girls who prefer girls, and guys who prefer guys, then there's bisexual people... with all this dirty talk I might as well bump this fiction up to M and put in a sex scene... 'blink' 'blink' I could, but why would I? None of you would like that... I think...although considering what goes on in today's schools and businesses, I would be shocked if you found a ten year old who didn't know about adult activities... did you all know that about 40% of today's perverts who get on the net, are actually minors? Not a very good fact huh? Well either way, one vote per reader, and here's the pole**

**against-3**

**for-3**

**Tenten, Ino, Temari-1**

**So as you can see, there is a draw, and draws equal a no, I am allowing you all to vote on this, and honestly, I actually agree with the one who said he doesn't think I would do it right, considering I would end up making Naruto play favorites with Hinata... but either way, I left it up to you all... and I will only use a maximum of two girls in it, so the three separate votes for InoTemTen would actually count those three out... so in a way its four for no, but the pole will end when I put the next chapter up, and also expect my rightful heir to be updated soon as well, I've been busy overpowering the ocs in there... but honestly, with Naruto, how hard is it to draw a picture? All Naruto had to do is learn what symbol did what, and that ain't very hard for anyone really... so in a way I ain't overpowering him... enjoy the chapter...**

**===in the woods===**

"Kakashi, you are the worst teacher I have ever had to deal with"

Kurunai was nagging at Kakashi... Why you may ask? Kakashi said they were gonna learn to climb trees without their hands... Where is the problem? He should already have taught them that...

Kakashi should also have mentioned to Sakura about the risks of being a Kunoichi, but he also neglected to mention anything about that either, and so team eight was stuck teaching them all about the life of a ninja.

Kiba mostly looked bored considering his mother already taught him the risks, but Sakura was seaming worried, cause she had no one to tell her about the risks, while Sasuke's parents died before they could give him an actual lesson on it...

"Normally the sensei would have demonstrated the risks to you all, but since he didn't, we shall. My team will assume the role of an enemy team, and actually attempt to do to you what a real enemy team would do, although if they take it too far, me and Kakashi will jump in and bring the battle to a stop. Ready? Begin!"

Naruto began by rushing head on into Sasuke, thrusting his staff forward orb first, he nailed Sasuke in the gut, effectively making him bend over holding his gut, while Hinata rushed forward and took Sakura down in a few well placed hits, and then grabbed her and dragged her over to Shino, who hadn't moved, as they both tied her up.

Kiba looked on bitterly, as his team was taken down and taken hostage, and it was only half a minute into the match, were they really this far behind? Kiba was answered as Naruto jumped back to his team and shadows began to wrap around Sasuke and dragged him over to team eight's side, and Kiba just smirked.

"It looks like it's up to us Akamaru... Akamaru?"

Kiba was never answered as he looked at Akamaru who was being held over with team eight by insects...

Kiba looked shocked, and he became scared when Naruto spoke as if he actually were the enemy.

"And so the enemy gets to unlock the secrets to the sharingan, and even rebuild it in our village, as well as disect the dog in order to figure out how you care for it, in order for them to become as powerful as they are, and then we can beat some answers about Konoha's defenses out of this girl, maybe even have a bit of fun with her."

Sakura looked scared, Sasuke looked pissed off, and Kakashi seemed disappointed.

Shino then decided to speak in order to use a different tactic than Naruto.

"Maybe if the girl tells us of the defenses of Konoha, without any trouble, she can be the one who begins the Uchiha clan in our village?"

Hinata giggled.

"well it would be you doing it to her if she decided to give us trouble, so it would be more your choice"

Sakura looked ready to cry, Sasuke looked ready to try and bite Naruto's ankles... squirming and glaring were anything to go by... though they assumed allowing Sakura to rape the boy would be a bit harsh.

Kurunai saw this as a victory for her team, and so she decided to end Kakashi's suffering.

"Alright team, release team seven" they all were released, Akamaru whimpering back to Kiba, Kurunai continued.

"Why did team eight win?"

Sakura answered

"Naruto surprised us with his speed, the he took down our strongest member, than Hinata used that instant when my guard was down to strike, and easily captured me, Kiba took too long to react, and in doing so, Akamaru was lost to the enemy, considering he was still focusing on Naruto. Shino took advantage of Kiba's shock in order to snag Akamaru."

Sasuke took over from there

"And with Kiba's power down to half, and the enemy with hostages, he had no chance"

Kurunai nodded before lecturing them.

"That was a possible outcome of a real battle. There have been cases where a kunoichi has been taken, tortured, and raped, all because of the fact that she is a female with knowledge others want. That is also a way that other nations have obtained bloodlines Sasuke. And Kiba, when you are facing multiple enemies, you should trust your comrades, you should have rushed Shino in order to lower their numbers, though with how things went with your teammates, you would have had all three of them on you, though you might have caught Naruto's attention enough to allow Sasuke some breathing space, and then it would have been you, Akamaru, and Sasuke trying to save Sakura. In other words, there was plenty you each could have done to improve your chances of winning. First thing is being stronger than what you are. So since my team has proven how powerless you actually are when facing danger, improve, and next time, try not to lose so quickly, and one day, you may just win"

Karunai lead her team away, and allowed team seven to do the tree climbing training, while several members of team eight remembered a very ugly scene of a similar act in which they had to deal with, on a mission that went completely wrong...

And from there on, Kakashi knew he had to become more serious with his team, hoping they could actually become more than what they were.

===time skip, week after they began to stay at Tazuna's===

Inari had seemed to developed a crush on Hinata, proven by the fact he followed her almost everywhere, and got jealous whenever Naruto ended up with his hands all over her during a spar, and then he accused him of doing it on purpose, (which was true but Naruto never admitted it... Hinata never admitted she always left herself open so it could happen either... though Kurunai and Shino both knew...) in which Sakura called Naruto a pervert, and everyone watched as both Naruto and Hinata argued against her... and considering Naruto was being accused of touching Hinata in the wrong way, the argument became moot when she defended him...

Kurunai in turn said 'if neither party says it was on purpose, then it was an accident, and Inari is a third party in this, so that makes his statement mooted' needless to say, Inari was already losing his crush to an older stronger boy, just like he did his puppy, although it was hard to compare the two situations, he still thought the situations were very much alike, and in some terms they were, though he was not being bullied by Naruto, he just had a crush on a girl that was already in a relationship with said older boy... though they didn't really act like it... confusing the boy greatly.

Though the common question they asked was 'who was Gahto gonna send next?' considering they assumed the hunter-nin was overexcited about seeing someone famous, that she just forgot what to do with the corpse... but they were sure the chick would be bragging about that book, as well as meeting Naruto to all her female friends, and then they would ask how she met him, and that would lead her to explaining how strong and heroic Naruto is... to which three people snorted at.

Sasuke cause he still thought he was better.

Kiba cause he was pissed that he didn't even get a chance to train with Hinata, cause of how far behind they were.

And Inari cause he still hated the older boy for stealing his crush's heart before he could even get a chance... poor boy.

But today they were all heading off for the bridge, Kiba and Shino decided to stay and provide protection for Inari and Tsunami, much to Inari and Kiba's anger.

Kiba wanted to get Hinata to stay and guard the place in order to get some alone time.

Inari wanted Hinata to stay so he could get some alone time.

Though both of them were wondering why Shino had to ruin Hinata's chances of staying there, with Inari also hating Kiba as well.

But back to the group heading to the bridge, consisting of the smart but weak banshee, the one eye pervert, the emo avenger, the genjutsu mistress, the all-seeing eyes, and the shadowman, all of which were guarding the famous bridge builder. Although they all had names, the author finds it more amusing when he uses nicknames...

Ignoring the three random glares, as well as the random snickers of the group, and focusing on the fact that there were a bunch of beaten men all over the bridge, and then Zabuza was standing with the hunter-nin at his side, confusing Sakura a bit.

"Didn't that Haku person kill Zabuza?"

Zabuza and the Haku both looked at each other, as the Haku handed Zabuza some money, though when they turned to address the group of Konoha-nin, Naruto was already on them.

Naruto noticed the slight let up from when the two were trading off the money, so he swung his cane as he extended it, attempting to take the Haku's head off, and slice Zabuza in half, though they both dodged, Sasuke rushed forward and kicked Haku in the gut, launching her backwards.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow, and so the Uchiha explained.

"My sensei is too damn lazy, or he's waiting for me to obtain the sharingan, either way, I fought against you and lost too fast for my tastes, so I have decided to fight alongside you, to see what it's like, besides, like you said before the mission, we will have to work together eventually, so you take on Zabuza, while I fight Haku."

They nod at each other and rush their chosen enemy, Haku and Sasuke fight almost going like cannon, except for the extra shadow that Sasuke had following him, and lending a hand when needed.

Naruto and Zabuza on the other hand were in a much better battle, though the fact that Naruto was aware of Kakashi pulling out his porn, kinda annoyed him, especially when Zabuza spoke.

"He reads Icha too?"

"I actually help write the damn thing."

Zabuza was about to bring his sword down, but he pulled back even before the shadow could stop the attack.

"You write the Icha Icha series?"

"Well yeah, the book does say I am the co-author of it."

"I assume if we kill your partners, you will find a way to make us regret it won't you?"

"Of coarse, if I lost my comrades I may never get over the sorrow of my friends dieing before my eyes, I could never lift another finger to write, for the rest of my life."

Zabuza felt very cold when he said that, and turning around, he saw Haku breathing down his neck, when Naruto continued.

"And then the fact that pervy sage takes my books and tuns them into adult versions, that would also mean the end of Icha Icha."

There was a sudden cold glare coming from over by Tazuna, and when everyone looked, they saw Kakashi with his sharingan revealed, and then there was the fact he was gathering a lot of chakra, though no one noticed when Sasuke walked next to Naruto, one black comma marks (what are they again?) in each of his red eyes, and considering he had enough senbon in him to be mistaken for a porcupine, it was obvious Sasuke couldn't keep up with Haku, and so now he was feeling the pain.

Suddenly there was clapping from the other side of the bridge, but as the fog cleared, Gahto stopped clapping, and just stared at the group of unharmed ninja, as well as the pincushion wannabe, then glared at Zabuza and Haku.

"Weren't you supposed to tire them out?"

Naruto was the one to speak.

"You must be Gahto. You have one-hundred and fifty-eight men..."

When Naruto suddenly stopped speaking, everyone looked at him, only to see a toothy grin, and given his overly sharp teeth, and icy cold eyes, there were chills that went up all of their spines... naruto was gonna do something insane.

Naruto gripped his staff, and slammed it into the ground, suddenly there were several voices.

"Are you ready!?"

Gahto looked pissed off.

"Ready for what?"

"Are you ready!?"

As a large amount of heads began to float out of the water and hover in the air, asking the question again, as Gahto got more worried, and then everyone began to panic when a very, very large head floated out of the water at the unfinished end of the bridge, but Gahto felt like he could escape with his life, by bribing.

"I can give you money, I don't wanna die!"

Suddenly the mask opened his mouth and countless shadows came from it, grabbing every single thug there, the thugs also tried to escape by clawing at the ground, some even stabbing their weapons into the bridge to keep from being dragged into the mouth of the strange giant mask, Gahto pulled the wood off the curved end of his cane as he stabbed it into the bridge and held tight with his good arm, as about forty of the thugs were left, all hanging on for their lives, and as they were hanging on, Naruto was sweating, and a bit of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

Haku looked at Naruto, then decided to try to help, she sent senbon after senbon, at the thugs and Gahto, all of them eventually losing their grip and being dragged to their doom.

When they all were dragged into the abyss of where ever they went, Naruto spoke weakly as he spat some blood from his mouth.

"i seek the power to foretell blood, I seek to be able to channel true darkness, 4 feet, 4 shadows."

As Naruto stopped talking, he fell to the ground, unconscious, while everyone raised eyebrows at what the boy said.

Zabuza sighed.

"It appears that my contract with Gatou(i have found out I was spelling his name wrong... sorry) has expired, so it looks like we are no longer enemies Kakashi. That kid is something else."

Haku and Hinata were already helping Naruto back to Tazuna's place, while Kakashi spoke with Zabuza.

"That may be so, but what did he mean when he spoke those words?"

Kurunai felt like she didn't have to explain anything to Kakashi, so she just left him wondering about it all, while she took her knowledge of what happened, and walked away, only stopping for a second, in order to collect Naruto's staff, since Hinata and Haku both were having trouble with Naruto, though she would ask Naruto how much weight Naruto placed on himself when he woke up.

===three days later, when the bridge was closer to completion, though not fully yet===

Tazuna has been able to get closer to completing his bridge, since he has had more help, including help from the ninja, though Haku and Hinata were the ones taking care of Naruto. Inari was still trying to get close to Hinata, though when he saw Kiba try to get closer to her, he kicked him in the shin... leading to them running around the house all day, which Hinata felt happy for.

Today we find Hinata getting dressed after taking a shower, though Naruto was in the room, he was unconscious, so it didn't matter, though luckily, after getting her breasts wrapped in bandages, and pulling on her panties, which were an orange color, Naruto groaned, Hinata got excited, and rushed over and hugged him. Though Naruto wasn't fully awake, when he realized Hinata was naked, he woke right up, he also turned completely red, though Hinata soon followed him in turning red, when her mind caught up with her actions... as they both feinted... Kurunai, Haku, and Sakura went upstairs to see what happened, though when the boys tried to follow, the girls all glared at them, and kicked them back downstairs, Kiba and Inari grumbling, while Sakura reminded that if anything happened, then Hinata would end up being naked, considering she told them she was gonna be taking a shower.

Kurunai and Haku, being the only two female ninja not on guard duty, ran into the room to find Hinata, completely red, almost completely naked, as well as unconscious, on an equally red, and unconscious Naruto.

Haku walked over and grabbed the blanket, pulling it out from under the sleeping red girl, then throwing it over both of them, and walked back downstairs, to inform everyone, that everything was alright, while Kurunai grabbed her camera, and took a picture of the two sleeping kids, to pick on them later about.

When Naruto had been unconscious, Kurunai had got Hinata and Haku to take his shirts off, as well as told them to undo his pants to allow him to be able to breathe easier, though when they pulled his pants fully off, she just shook her head at the hormonal teens, and they both blushed at her comments about them just wanting to get his pants off, though the gravity seals on the pants, sorta made Kurunai glad they did remove them, as they also found similar seals on his shirt and jacket, though when the girls went to ask Kakashi what they were, they were forced to explain why Naruto's pants were in their hands and not on Naruto... realizing the girls were stripping Naruto, Sasuke almost burst out laughing, Kiba was pissed off, and Inari was wondering why girls taking a boy's clothes off was so intriguing to the others... poor boy.

So needless to say, Naruto and Hinata were both in their underwear under the blanket, though with Hinata wearing bandages instead of a bra, like most kunoichi, the picture made the two look like they were naked in bed together... Kurunai was gonna have a field day with the two, though Naruto might be a bit harder to embarrass than Hinata, but he would still get a blush on his cheeks from knowing that he was almost naked in bed with a girl. They were still kids after all, though being ninja meant they could legally do adult activities, they were still a bit away from actually wanting to do stuff like that, though it was embarrassing for two hormonal teens to actually be caught naked with each other in bed, though the way Hinata was clinging to Naruto in the picture, you would actually think they were a couple.

Needless to say, Kurunai waited for the two to wake up, and when they did, they were both completely shocked, though Naruto didn't feint this time, even as an unconscious nearly naked Hinata clunge tightly to him.

Naruto layed with Hinata clinging to him, while Kurunai stopped him from moving.

"Think of this as confidence training for her."

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh, as he stayed laying with Hinata, as Kurunai spoke again.

"You gonna tell me what powers you got from Gatou and his men?"

"I can now look into someone's past, and see exactly who their parents are, and I can also now control a master shadow, while I can extend my staff an extra four feet, as well as control an extra four shadows."

"Why did you go unconscious, as well as bleed while you were summoning your friends and giving them souls?"

"Whenever I use my voodoo powers, I use no chakra, but when I summon them in the middle of the open like I did on the bridge, it requires a lot of energy, so while using my shadows, my cards, and my staff, I have no needs for jutsu, but to unlock more abilities, I must give my friends souls, as you know, the amount of souls I give them determines what powers I can select from. For every soul, I can control an extra shadow, or extend my staff an extra foot. But every time I summon them to give them souls, I have to make a foothold in this world for them to hold on to."

"So you use your chakra as the foothold, and the longer they stay here, the more chakra it costs you, and the healthier the person, the more they can resist. So while your powers are extremely helpful, in order to obtain more of them, you have to put your life at risk."

"Or battle in my home turf, there are rituals I can perform in order to allow them a foothold without giving them any of my chakra, but they would need to possess an object, which no matter what it is, would be forced into the form of a mask, similar to the ones you saw on the bridge. I do have some masks in my apartment, back at Konoha, though I never expected to need them on this mission, due to not expecting so many thugs to show up."

"So if Tazuna had never lied, and right from the get go, told us it was gonna be an A-rank mission, you would have grabbed your masks, and dragged them all the way here with you?"

"I would have used a sealing scroll to carry them, and then I would have pulled it out, releasing the seals, and summoned my friends, which would have allowed me to give them souls, without almost dieing of chakra exhaustion, from trying to hold them in our plane of existence."

"Very well Naruto, go to sleep, and allow Hinata to get some rest as well, she has been worried sick about you, ever since you collapsed on the bridge."

"Alright."

And with that, Naruto went back to sleep, while Kurunai went and informed everyone that Naruto was alright, and what they needed to know, though she left out key points, mainly about the handicaps, Naruto told her about, though she figured she would have to tell the Hokage when they got back, though her team as well as Naruto would most likely tell him with her, due to her team needing to know about any handicaps of each others powers, and the Hokage needing to know Naruto's limits. But she was also happy that Hinata was getting an early birthday present, by Naruto allowing her to stay sleeping with him.

===end chapter===

**Alright, a bit of extreme NaruHina fluff at the end, as well as a weakness, or limit to Naruto's powers... holy crap, I didn't make him all powerful, and before you all start asking about why Naruto wasn't hurt in the beginning when he first got his powers, that will be explained next chapter... though I would assume you could already guess why he wasn't hurt from it, but it will still be explained next chapter, for those of you who can't guess, but either way, the voting also ends next chapter, also no ocs will be excepted after I post the next chapter, and while I was serious about your oc dating Kisame if they were over thirty, it isn't a bad thing, doesn't that big lug deserve some kind of love? The poor fish guy, imagine how much he was picked on and laughed at growing up. Well either way, last chance to vote, and remember, if there are ties, then they get boated out of the harem, if no one else votes and more girls, then there is no harem, so if someone votes for Temari, Tenten, or Ino, then Naruto will have another chick in his bed, though if two people were to vote for another girl, then they would be in, and the other girls will be out, although I might allow Haku to be in bed with Naruto, though I think you all would be shocked with what I have done to Haku, which you might find out in chapter eight or nine, possibly ten, or it might be the next chapter, it all depends on how far into the chunin exams I get. Well either way, see ya.**

**Also, don't forget to decide if you want to see the perverted side added to this fiction, cause I really don't care, I can keep it pg 13, I once again, leave it up to you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, I have not received any ocs, or any votes on the harem, and I only got one vote for raising the rating to M, I will however end up being a bit perverted with things, but I won't add a lemon till the month between the second and third exams, IF, you all want a lemon, I made this Teen, so I could be perverted, but I cannot do lemons as long as I have it at T, so if you want lemons, then vote for me to raise the rating, but no matter if you do or don't want lemons, I will still add a perverted situation every now and then, that's just my kind of comedy, besides, it's hard to make horn dogs without a perverted side, and Naruto was basically raised by the king of perverts.**

**Also, I would like to mention, that I got into an argument, with my lawnmower, I won the argument, mainly cause lawnmowers aren't very talkative, but the lawnmower was a sore loser, and tried to eat my hand when I tried to clean it's teeth... grass clogged the opening where it spits the grass out, sadly, instead of unplugging the spark plug, like I should have, I was dumb enough to just turn it off, then try to remove the grass, though since it still had the spark plug attached, it still had enough rev in it to get a good enough spin to slice my middle and ring fingers on my right hand, cut my ring finger open, and shredded the tip of my middle finger, though the bone was hardly chipped off, but now the tips of my fingers will be numb for a few months, maybe longer or shorter, depends on how long it takes them to heal, but the nerves may never heal, and I have been trying to get used to not feeling the keys I'm pressing with them, so I am sorry for taking so long to get this next chapter up.**

**=====half a days walk from Konoha=====**

Naruto was sitting on a rock keeping guard, and he was also using his shadows to help him, though his thoughts were also on the fact that Wave had named the bridge after him, considering he used a jutsu that almost killed him in order to stop Gahto and all his thugs quickly, and so they decided he was a hero worth worshipping.

Hinata was happy for Naruto, though she was still a bit embarrassed about waking up clinging to Naruto, while they were both almost naked, though when Naruto cuddled back, and pulled her into his chest, she fainted again, but she continued to feel his rock hard abs, and she would always admit to wanting to feel them again, to herself, and once to Kurunai, by accdident.

But as they were getting ready for rest, Haku had the sudden urge to beg to be allowed to sleep in Hinata's tent with her, Zabuza ended up sharing with Kakashi, while Sakura was with Kurunai, Shino had bunked with Naruto, and Sasuke was stuck with Kiba, but back to the current time.

Hinata walked out of her tent and over to Naruto, and they sat there for a bit, until Naruto put his arm around Hinata's shoulder, and pulled her close to him.

Back at Hinata's tent though, a shadowed figure entered the tent from one side, while another shadowed figured entered from the other side, and both shadows were crawling into Hinata's sleeping bag... and even though all logic was against what was going on, neither of the two stopped entering the bag, and one of the figures started to feel the other up, and then the hand drifted to the other one's front, and then...

Naruto sensed some motion around the campus, but the shadows he placed there eased his troubles by informing him of what it was. Even though it was getting close to waking everyone up.

Suddenly there was a scream from the camp, and assuming his shadows were wrong for a second, then remembering what they said, he almost laughed.

Jumping out of the tents, Zabuza, Kakashi, and Kurunai all looked to Hinata's tent, though when Hinata and Naruto came into the camp, Sasuke exiting his tent, as well as Shino getting out of his tent, and finally, Sakura getting out of the tent she shared with Kurunai, if there were a group of ninja attacking, the girl would actually be a liability, but either way, when a resounding slap was heard from Hinata's tent, everyone was about to rush in, until Naruto held his hand up, and shadows all converged onto the tent, and then lifted the tent to see a Kiba in his boxers, and a Haku covering herself with a blanket, all the while, Haku was crying, and Kiba was blushing, and Zabuza spoke up.

"What happened?"

Haku pointed at Kiba and answered.

"He was molesting me."

Kiba tried to protect himself.

"You let me up until I put my hand between your legs and screamed!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow, while Sakura asked.

"So you screamed like a girl when you put your hand in between a girl's legs?"

Kiba listened to what he said over and over again.

"Something poked my hand!"

Haku grew red so she decided to explain things a bit.

"I thought you were Hinata-chan!"

Everyone looked between Haku and Hinata, several guys, even Naruto, all gaining a bit of a nose bleed, until Kiba spoke up.

"But what about what I felt?"

Haku pulled out a piece of ice, that was melting, though it did look to be a bit like something you would expect Kiba to freak out about feeling when he was feeling down there...

Kiba was glaring at Haku, and Zabuza was glaring at Kiba, Kakashi decided to ask a question.

"But I thought your ice didn't melt?"

Haku rolled her eyes.

"I stopped channeling chakra to it when Kiba and I screamed, and when I stop using chakra to stabilize the ice, then it began to melt."

Everyone accepted that answer.

Naruto sighed.

"Can we get going now?"

Everyone shrugged and began to pack up and leave, making it back to Konoha before noon by jumping the trees, but since Kiba and Haku's attempt at raping Hinata was at six in the morning, there was no real shocker.

===Hokage's office===

Sarutobi was listening to the reports, and he nodded, and also accepted the two missing nins, though he did put restrictions on them, like house arrest, and no ninja duties for a while, as well as no ninja related jobs, which made Zabuza twitch a bit, though they now knew they would be staying with Naruto for a bit.

Kurunai chose now to speak to the Hokage about what Naruto told her.

"Hokage-sama, if you will allow team seven and their sensei to leave the office, I have something to discuss with you concerning the mission."

Kakashi tilted his head a bit.

"But, if it's about the mission, then why does my team have to leave?"

Kurunai glared a Kakashi.

"I have no intention of telling you anything about what me and my team are gonna discuss with the Hokage, cause it has nothing to do with your team."

The Hokage coughed to get their attention.

"If Kurunai wishes to speak to me with just her team Kakashi, it is actually my say in whether or not your allowed to listen in on the conversation, and since Kurunai was respectful in her request, I see no reason to deny her request for her to talk with me without your team present. Team Seven is dismissed."

Kakashi looked hurt, and walked out while thinking Kurunai was pissed at him, maybe he could talk with Asuma and convince him to convince her to let him off the hook, considering he also thought it was about how slow he was with training his team.

Sasuke was pissed because he was excused from knowing what they were talking about that was so private, considering when something was private, it normally meant that it had to be something good, and knowledge is power anyway, so just knowing what they were talking about might have given him power over them.

Kiba wanted nothing more than to pull Hinata along with him as he left, but he knew if he tried to drag Hinata with him, he would be hurt, and probably get in trouble, but there was nothing wrong with waiting for her to get done and then bug her for a date. She will eventually get tired of hearing him ask and go out with him just to shut him up, and then all he would have to do is get some of the... skipping his evil plan that will never happen in favor of the rating.

Sakura was zoned out from staring at Sasuke for too long, so she just followed him wherever he went...

===back in the office===

Kurunai had just got done explaining what Naruto told her about his limits, when the Hokage spoke.

"Well now, that seems like a small price to pay for such power, carrying around a scroll to hold your masks isn't so hard, Jaraiya carries one all the time."

Naruto nodded.

"Yes, but I didn't have it with me due to not thinking I would run into that much trouble."

Naruto looked down with a sigh as he remembered thinking it would be overkill to take his other friends masks. Sarutobi pulled him from his thoughts by asking a question.

"So what is a master shadow?"

Naruto smiled.

"The master shadow ability is extremely powerful. It requires 75 souls to obtain, but is well worth it, the master shadow allows me to..."

===meanwhile===

Sakura was walking along after Sasuke told her she was the weakest of the team, and most likely out of all the passing genin, and even went far enough to state that she was the easiest to take down when they sparred with team eight, and then she ran into a perfectly square rock with eye holes... yeah, it's a rock...

Sakura sweat dropped as she looked at the 'rock', and so she glared.

"You do know rocks aren't perfectly square with eye holes right?"

The 'rock' started to wiggle, then was thrown off three kids, and the one in front spoke.

"I guess we still need a bit of work done on it."

Sakura just deadpanned.

"So who are you?"

The supposed leader spoke up.

"We are the Konohamaru corps and we are looking for someone who is a ninja to play ninja with, cause we are having trouble finding the boss, we just figured you wouldn't mind."

Sakura was looking at the three kids with a bored expression.

"And why would I, or anyone else who are ninja play ninja?"

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon all looked at the girl also with bored expressions. Udon spoke up.

"Didn't the boss say that ninja were smart enough to know that training can come from anywhere? And could be anything."

Konohamaru sighed.

"Yeah, even trying to hide from three academy students would help, and even if it didn't it would help the students to train with someoen with actual ninja training, but if this girl is so weak, that she can't even hide from three academy students, then she truly is useless, and an obvious fake."

Sakura was becoming more pissed off with each word, and so, when she was called a fake, she lost it and stomped the ground, causing it to shake a bit, and Konohamaru decided to run, and Sakura decided to give chase, up until Konohamaru ran into a guy in black.

"Ugh"

The older boy in the strange black cat jumpsuit, glared and picked the boy up.

"That hurt you punk."

The blond that stood beside the boy, decided to try to stop him.

"Just leave him alone Kankuro, you know 'he' will get mad."

Kankuro reacted to his teammate saying 'him' but never dropped Konohamaru.

"Don't worry, I will just rough him up a bit."

Sakura decided to speak up to stop Kankuro from hurting the boy, but something unexpected happened. Suddenly, Kankuro's hand was hit with a newspaper...

"Bad kitty."

Naruto hit Kankuro in the head, with his rolled up newspaper.

Kankuro glared at the blond in a suit, mainly for hitting him with a newspaper, like you would an animal.

Temari was trying not to laugh at the pun about Kankuro's choice in clothing, but the boy with a high collared jacket spoke up.

"Naruto-kun, is that today's paper?"

A nod was his answer before Shino took it and pulled a page from it before handing it back.

"I like to know what the weather will be, so I can time out when it would be a good time to find insects."

Hinata snagged the paper next, and did the same as Shino, before handing it back.

"I like the puzzles."

Naruto just nodded, and rolled the paper back up, before slapping Kankuro with it again.

Confusing everyone there, until Kankuro and Temari froze at the sound of another voice.

"Kankuro, stop insulting our village before I kill you."

The red head was standing upside down, from a branch, and then another voice.

"Naruto, you better get serious before you actually get hurt."

Naruto smirked at Sasuke.

"And you should work on your hiding, you sure are weak at it."

Sasuke glared at the blond.

Gaara sand shushined(sp) down, while Sasuke jumped down, then Gaara looked at Sasuke and Naruto, then back to Sasuke.

"What is your name? You appear to be the strongest here."

Sasuke smirked before answering.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto spoke up.

"And what is your name good sir?"

Gaara looked at the blond with a raised eyebrow. But as he was about to answer, Naruto spoke up once again.

"Wait, isn't it only polite to give one's own name before asking another theirs? Very well then!"

Naruto did a back flip, but as he came down he landed on a toad in a strange pose, you know the one.

"I am Konoha's number one most Unpredictable Ninja, I am known far and wide as the Toad Sage in training, I am a heart throb of every girl who knows my name, I am the envy of every male who sees me, I am also known as the Shadow Man of Konoha, as well as the future Hokage, I am also the Co-Writer of the Icha Icha series, and 'the' Writer of Heart's Fortune, my name is, Naruto Uzumaki!"

As Naruto finished up his speech, the Konohamaru corps were applauding, and Hinata, Shino, and the Toad, all pulled the string of one of those poppers that make a noise and shoots out confetti, each of them aiming at Naruto, and as he was showered in the confetti, he began to cry, before speaking again.

"You guys actually used them. You are the greatest friends a guy could have!"

Naruto shared a friendly embrace with his teammates.

Gaara and Kankuro looked confused, Temari had stars in her eyes, while Sakura and Sasuke both had eye twitches. Temari spoke.

"You write Heart's Fortune?"

Naruto nodded. Temari continued.

"I'm a big fan"

Naruto looked her right in the eyes.

"Are you a fangirl?"

Kankuro almost laughed at that, but held it down in fear of the giant fan on his sister's back. Temari looked insulted.

"No!"

Naruto smiled.

"Good. So what's your guy's names?"

Temari introduced them.

"I am Temari, this is my younger brother Kankuro, and my baby brother Gaara."

Naruto looked at both of the sand boys.

Kankuro appeared to be uninterested, but Gaara looked to be thinking.

"In volume 6, when you say that no one can find true love, how do you know this to be true?"

Temari and Kankuro both, looked shocked, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, while Naruto smiled.

"You are not the first to ask this, though it is a simple answer, you see, people look everywhere to find love, and when they meet someone they like, they try to see where it leads, but no matter what, those who seek out love, will find it, but true love will only ever sneak up on you, It's like trying to find a needle in a hay stack,you can look all you want, search high and low, but until you just sit down and calm down a bit, it will never poke you from behind."

Gaara looked to be thinking again.

"I still don't understand."

Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Cupid only ever strikes from behind, in order to keep himself from being found out."

Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"I shall hunt this Cupid to the ends of the earth then."

Naruto laughed loudly.

"It's a figure of speech pal, Cupid is the symbol of love, but I do believe he actually doesn't exist, he's like a mascot. Listen Gaara, no matter what you try to do to obtain love, it won't work until you slow down and relax, just take it easy, and you will see it has been closer than you think."

Gaara went back to thinking, then looked over at his siblings, then nodded to Naruto.

"Thanks for clearing that up. Come Temari, Kankuro, we leave."

And with that, Gaara and his siblings walked past team 8, while team 7 looked annoyed, though when Kiba came by and told Sakura and Sasuke that Kakashi wanted them, he almost got hit.

===end chapter===

**Well I am finally posting this chapter, and next chapter is the chunin exams, and as a note, I am missing a few centimeters of my middle finger, and my nail is lopsided, and both my fingers are numb at the tips, but they have healed fine, also, I have posted the pictures I took of what my fingers looked like with the stitches when they first told me I had to not wear bandages all the time so they could air out, on my myspace, I will try to upload them on like facebook, since everyone appears to have one, but I don't get on all that often.**

**Also, as a second note, my computer spent a month asking me to prove I was human, and so I was trying to figure out why malwarebytes didn't work, I used Piro's memory stick for the computer to save my documents and all that while I formatted my laptop, but I failed at formatting it, then my sister tried to use ccleaner, but that even failed, so those two get a small applause, but then I figured out I needed to upgrade my malwarebytes, and so I did, and now my computer is no longer gay, so malwarebytes gets a huge round of applause for fixing my computer.**

**I also think Kishimoto is meaning to make Sasuke gay, considering when Sasuke had the chance to kill Naruto, he left him alive, but when Sakura was about to finish Karen off when she was wounded saving him from Danzo, he went to kill Sakura, so do you all see my reasoning?**


End file.
